Et si tout devais recommencer?
by but-thats-crazyy
Summary: Je m'appelle Louis Tomlinson. Jeune, j'ai perdu mon première amour, ma mère... Toujours vivante, physiquement, mais mentalement ce n'est pas tout à fait ça... Plus tard, mon deuxième amour à disparu. J'ai mis du temps à me remettre de ça. Quelques années plus tard, je vis avec mes 3 meilleurs amis et mon tuteur. Tout va pour le mieux. Et pourtant, ce jour là, le passé est venu l
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre premier,

Point de vue, Louis Tomlinson:

Il n'était que 8.00 an et pourtant je m'ennuyais déjà profondément, mes yeux restèrent vides et mes pensées divaguèrent. Je repensais au temps de mon enfance. Là où tout était plus simple, il n'y avait aucuns préjugés, l'amour était une chose tellement simple et tout paraissait plus beaux. Ce fut alors qu'un vieux souvenirs me revint à l'esprit,

[Flash-back]

Si je me souvenais bien, nous étions en hivers. La neige avait recouvert la capitale d'une épaisse couche blanche. Se jour là, ma mère ne se sentait pas très bien, je ne savait pas pourquoi mais se fut tellement fréquent ces derniers temps. Ne voulant pas me morfondre dans ma chambre à essayer de trouver une occupation, je pris mon manteau et affronta le froid de la capitale. Ma mère était quelque peu inconsciente, si bien que lorsque je lui dis que je sortais elle ne me répondit que par «C'est bien mon chéri, c'est bien.» A cette époque je n'avais alors que 10 ans et pourtant, devant m'éduquer seul, je raisonnais comme un enfant plus âgé. D'aussi loin que je m'en souvienne, je n'ai pas eut d'enfance, ou alors qu'à très court termes. Je crois que mon enfance c'est totalement arrêté le jour ou mon quitta ma mère. Nous avons déménagé à Londres avec ma mère et depuis notre emménagement dans cet appartement quelque peu délabré, ma mère ne se sentait pas bien tous les jours... Alors que je me dirigeais vers le parc, je vis un enfant, un peu plus jeune que moi qui pleurait. Je me rapprocha de lui.

«Ba, pourquoi tu pleures? Demandais-je au petit garçon, tes yeux vont finir par être tous rouges.»

Le petit garçon était brun et les yeux marrons, malgré qu'il paraissait malade et que sa peau était plus blanche qu'elle ne devait l'être, je pouvais voir que cette dernière était métissé. Le garçon ne me répondit pas et continuait de pleurer.

«Tu veux me dire ce qu'il ne vas pas? Lui dis-je en essayant de sourire le plus possible.»

«Je suis perdu... M'avoua-t-il en sanglotant»

«Mais ce n'est pas bien grave ça! Dis moi où tu vas et je te raccompagne, moi!»

Le brun me fit un grand sourire. J'essuyai les larmes du petit garçon avec le revers de ma manche je pris le métisse par la main et nous commençâmes à marcher. Je me rendis compte qu'il était plus petit que moi d'une tête voir une tête et demi. Il afficha un grand sourire.

Nous avions marché pendant environs une heure, nous étions arrivé à destination. Il m'avait assuré que sa mère serait là. Nous avons attendu, attendu encore et encore, mais personne n'est venu.

«Personne ne vient petit... Ma voix se brisa quelque peu sur la fin.»

«Non! Elle viendra je le sais! Criait-il, elle viendra je le sais, elle viendra...»

Le petit garçon regarda au loin les yeux rempli de détermination! Il y croyait tellement que j'avais envie de tout sauf de le décevoir... Il me serra la main aussi fort qu'il peu, ce qui m'arracha un sourire étant donné sa force minime. Il se faisait tard, et de plus en plus froid, et je ne voulais pas le laisser seul.

«Tu sais quoi, demandais-je au garçon, tu vas venir avec moi, et on reviendra demain. Je suis sur que ta maman va revenir. »

Il hocha la tête, je resserra sa main, et nous marchions à sens inverse. Pendant un moment, l'idée que ma mère soit inquiète me frôla mais, des larmes commencèrent à couler lorsque je me rappelai que ma mère ne faisait plus attention à moi. Le petit homme à côté de moi me regarda et me demanda pourquoi j'avais les yeux tous rouge. Je lui répondis que je lui en parlerais plus tard.

Nous arrivions à notre appartement, nous montions les marches et j'ouvris la porte. Comme attendu ma mère était encore allongé sur ce maudit canapé, j'eus parfois des envie de le brûler.

«Maman, demandais-je, mon ami peut rester ici pour cette nuit, voir quelques jours. »

«Oh, tu es déjà rentré, me dit-elle sans même me regarder, bien sur qu'il peut rester, maintenant fais à mangé, tu veux, moi je vais me coucher.»

Voilà ce à quoi se résumait mes journées, je sortais et faisais à mangé en rentrant, pour moi seul.

«Dis moi petit, tu as faim?»

«Oui... Me répondit-il timidement, mais, euh... Je... m'appelle Z... Zayn, pas petit...»

Il fut vrai qu'avec toutes ces agitassions nous ne nous étions même pas présenté.

«Moi, c'est Louis, dis-je de mon plus beau sourire tout en lui serrant la main.»

Je venais de finir de préparer à manger, je fis des pommes de terre à la poêle, en mis dans l'assiette de Zayn puis dans une autre pour ma mère, que je rangea au frigo. Je m'installa à côté du jeune homme.

«Tu ne mange pas, Louis, me questionna-t-il inquiet.»

«Non, sinon tu n'en aurais pas assez.»

«Mais et l'autre assiette?»

«Elle est pour ma mère.»

J'essayais de garder le sourire malgré que je sentais les larmes venir. A ce moment là, le petit Zayn qui mourait de faim, fit un acte que je garderais en mémoire pendant longtemps encore. Il cherchait dans les placards et sorti une assiette et une fourchette, la posa devant moi et partagea son assiette de pomme de terre. En cet instant, je ne put retenir mes larmes, je pleurais tout en souriant. Je dégusta chaque pommes de terre, comme ci elle venait du ciel.

«Mr Tomlinson, Mr Tomlinson! Aller, on se réveille! Mon professeur de Maths m'extirpa de mes pensées. Comme je le disais précédemment, un nouvel élève va arrivé. Je vous prierais d'être gentil et chaleureux et de ne rien lui demander sur son passé. S'il vient se plaindre concernant des questions déplacés, j'appliquerais des sanctions, est-ce clair?»

Mon téléphone vibra, je le sortis et le mit de façon à ce qu'il ne soit pas vu par notre enseignante.

De Hazza' 3

Un nouvel élève, Youpi!

:)

De Liamounet 3

T'as entendu ou tu t'es rendormis?

Un nouveau débarque!:D

De Nialler 3

Tu crois qu'il aime les oreos le

nouveau?:)

Ces messages de la part de mes meilleurs amis ne me surprirent pas. Comme à mon habitude, je n'avais pas très envie d'écrire des messages à tout le monde, alors je me contenta d'un message groupé.

A Hazza' 3; Liamounet 3; Nialler 3

Une expulsion, ça fait longtemps?:D

C'était l'une de mes habitudes préférées. Quand les gars et moi voulions parler ou tout bonnement passer du temps ensemble, nous nous faisions expulser de cours, ce qui nous amusait beaucoup. En revanche, cela ne plaisait guère à Simon, notre tuteur.

Les gars me répondirent tous par un oui. D'habitude, c'était Harry qui nous faisait exclure mais, comme je m'étais déjà fait remarquer par la prof, autant continuer. Je sortis le premier livre qui me vient à la main de mon sac, je le posa sur ma table et l'ouvrit à une page quelconque, je me mis à la recherche d'un dialogue avec des exclamations, de préférence. Après quelques minutes de recherche, les gars me regardèrent toujours, je leur fis un signe de la tête pour leur dire que tout était prêt, et que nous pouvions passer à l'action. Ils sourirent et se retournèrent. Je me mis en condition, livre devant les yeux. Je toussota.

«NON! Protesta Jimmy! M'écriais-je dans toute la salle de classe»

«Mr Tomlinson, encore vous! Me gronda méchamment mon enseignante. Vous voulez vraiment vous faire exclure n'est ce pas? Arrêtez donc de perturber le cours!»

L'envie de rire devait se voir sur mon visage, tellement elle était grande.

«Ah, vous faites cours? Je suis confus... Dis-je d'un grand sourire.»

Elle soupira, et la classe se mit à rire.

«Le prochain qui rigole se verra exclure, comme notre cher ami Louis Tomlinson.»

Elle ponctua sa phrase d'un petit sourire malicieux, comme ci elle voulait me voir partir. Ce qu'elle ne comprenait pas était que je faisais tout pour l'être. La classe se tue. Seul trois autres personnes riaient encore aux éclats. Comme attendu de leur part, Harry, Liam et Niall faisaient pour être renvoyé de cours. Notre pédagogue explosa de fureur, il ne lui en fallait que peu pour s'énerver.

«Tomlinson, Payne, Horan et Styles: dehors!»

Nous sortîmes de la salle tout en riant, ce qu'elle était simple d'esprit cette prof. Une fois sortie de la salle de classe, nous arpentions les couloirs en direction de la sortie. Nous ne rencontrions que peu de personne. Notre lycée était très réputé et faisait partis des meilleurs. Jamais je n'avais compris pourquoi notre tuteur nous avez envoyé ici, Liam et moi. Mais je dus reconnaître que nous lui devions une fière chandelle, grâce à sa démarche, nous avons rencontré Harry et Niall, que Simon a vite pris à sa charge. Mes amis parlaient entre eux et mes pensées se remirent à divaguer... Je n'étais pas un grand fan de ces moments là, ils me faisaient mal. Je n'espérais qu'une seule chose, que mes compagnons s'en rendent vite compte et m'extirpent de ces pensées maussades... Je ne voulais pas me remémorer ces tristes souvenirs.

[ Flash-back]

«Allez viens, je vais te montrer là où tu vas dormir, Zayn.»

«Mais, et la vaisselle? Me demanda-t-il tristement.»

«Ne t'en fais pas, tu verras, lorsque tu te lèveras demain matin, plus rien ne traîneras! »

Il fit un grand sourire émerveillé tout en regardant les assiettes, comme ci c'était magique pour lui. Je souri bêtement.

«Aller, viens. Mais ne fais pas trop de bruit.»

Il acquiesça, je lui pris la main et traversions le couloir jusqu'à ma chambre. Je me dirigeas vers mon armoire et sortis un pyjama, trop petit pour moi, que je lui tends.

«Voilà pour toi. Bon je pense que tu vas pouvoir dormir sur mon lit, et moi je dormirais sur le canapé.»

il me regarda en hochant la tête. Sa maman lui manquait sûrement, et de son côté, elle devait s'inquiéter pour son fils, comme je l'enviais... Le petit bonhomme était dans la salle de bain, je pensais qu'il se changeait. Au moment où je voulais m'assurer que tout allait bien, je retrouvas le petit métisse assit dans un coin, les genoux replié et la tête dans ses bras, j'entendis quelques reniflements. Je m'approcha de lui, m'assis à ses côtés, l'entouras par les épaules et le berças.

«Elle te manque n'est-ce pas?»

«Ou..Oui.. Dit-il en hochant la tête, dis, tu peux dormir avec moi, j'ai peur sans ma maman...»

«Bien sur!»

j'essayai de lui répondre avec un sourire rassurant. Je ne savais pas s'il l'était réellement, mais il releva la tête et souriait. Il avait les yeux rouges et les joues roses à cause des pleures, cela le rendit adorable.

Nous étions revenu dans ma chambre, j'ouvris la couette de mon lit, et l'invita à venir. Il s'y installa. Je m'installa à mon tour. Zayn enroula ses bras autour de moi et je fis de même. San m'en rendre compte, je me mis à le bercer pour qu'il s'endorme.

«Bonne nuit Zayn...»

Une main passa devant mes yeux plusieurs fois de suite et me tira de mes pensées.

«Ouhou, Louis tu nous écoute, dis? Niall prit un petit air boudeur, mais à quoi tu penses ses derniers temps?»

«Rien» se fut ma réponse. Nous avions à peine franchi les grilles qui séparaient le lycée de la grande rue, que la sonnerie de mon téléphone retenti. Le prénom Simon s'afficha à l'écran. Je n'attendis pas longtemps pour décrocher.

«Allô Simon? Dis-je à mon interlocuteur»

«Louis, Vous avez cours là?»

Je rigolais intérieurement suite à cette question, Simon ne serait pas content s'il apprenait que les garçon et moi étions renvoyé vendu de cours. Il n'apprécierait pas du tout.

«Non, nous venons justement de sortir.»

«Cela tombe bien, j'ai à vous parler! Dans 10 minutes à l'appart', soyez à l'heure!»

A cet instant je me demandais ce qu'il avait à nous dire. Peut être était-ce par rapport à nous et le fait qu'il soit notre tuteur, peut être que cela ne pouvait plus durer... Je ne voulais pas envisager le pire, je pensais donc au meilleur. Peut être nous avait-il enfin trouvé ce qu'il nous manquait, mes colocataires et moi avions pour passion le chant. Ayant un ami qui travaillait dans une maison d'édition, nous l'avions supplié pour qu'il nous présente à son ami, mais il n'a jamais voulu.

«Hé, les gars, à l'appart', maintenant!»

«On fait la course? Me demanda Liam d'un air provocateur.»

«Tu vas morfler Payne!»

«C'est ce que tu crois Tomlinson!»

Nous courions comme des fous pendant que Niall monta avec Harry sur son scooter. Je dominais Liam, j'étais fière de moi. Voyant que l'immeuble n'était plus très long je commençais à ralentir, grossière erreur! Liam se mit à courir comme un digue et me dépassa sans aucun problème. Il était très avantagé grâce à ses footing matinaux.

«Ba alors Tomlinson, toujours à la ramasse? Me dit-il d'un petit air satisfait.»

Je me contenta de lui sourire en lui faisant une tape sur l'épaules, nous riions. Les garçons étaient arrivés bien avant nous. Nous commencions à monter dans l'immeuble et une voiture s'arrêta devant. Une dame monta dedans, elle avait des cheveux brun et une peau métissée. Elle me rappelait vaguement quelqu'un mais je ne savais pas qui. Elle venait tout juste de sortir de l'immeuble. Je n'y prêtas pas plus attention. Nous montions à l'étage. Dans les escaliers, nous faisions autant de bruits que nous le pouvions. Aucuns des voisins ne nous aimaient pas, ils nous embêtaient sans cesse, changeaient nos courriers de place, nos vélos et scooters également, alors nous leur rendions la monnaie de leur pièce.

«Bande de chenapans! Cria l'un de nos voisins.»

Cela me fit exploser de rire. Nous arrivions au seuil de la porte, je l'ouvris, et sans l'expliquer pourquoi j'en avais la peur au ventre.

«Ah vous voilà!»

Simon nous accueillit les bras grands ouvert, comme d'habitude. Il était comme un grand frère pour certains d'entre nous ou comme un père pour d'autre. Il nous invita à nous asseoir sur le canapé.

« Je vais faire vite, car j'ai des papiers à remplir. Vous allez avoir un nouveau frère, nous annonça-t-il.»

Cela peut paraître bête, mais il avait toujours utilisé cette expression: «un nouveau frère.». Lorsqu'il m'avait présenté à Liam, il lui dit: «voilà ton nouveau frère Liam.». D'un côté, nous étions tous comme des frères alors cette phrase ne me dérangeait pas, au contraire je l'appréciais.

«Bon, je vais devoir vous laisser...»

«Déjà, mais tu viens seulement d'arriver! Commenta Liam quelque peu déçut...»

«Désolé les garçons. N'oubliez pas, _il _arrive dans l'après midi.»

Puis Simon parti, nous n'aimions pas ça du tout... Depuis quelques temps, il ne passait plus de temps avec nous. Je savais très bien que tôt ou tard, nous allions devoir nous séparer de lui, mais je n'en ressenti nullement l'envie. Pour résumer, il était tous pour nous.

Vu que nous étions rentré, et que nous n'avions rien à faire. Je me décida à monter dans ma chambre. Je le signalas à mes meilleurs amis, qui étaient déjà sur la console de jeux. Je 'ouvris la porte de ma chambre, la referma derrière moi, et jeta littéralement sur mon lit. J'étais sur le dos, les yeux fixant le plafond, encore et toujours à me repasser ces vieilles images dans ma tête.

[flash-back]

Le petit homme s'était enfin endormis. Il avait pleuré une bonne partie de la nuit. J'essayais de me détacher de lui sans le réveiller, pour aller faire la vaisselle avant que maman ne se lève. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle crie en se demandant pourquoi elle avait eu un fils pareil. De toute façon, c'était toujours la même chose, lorsque je faisais quelque chose de mal, elle me réprimandait en me comparant à mon père. En revanche, lorsque j'étais là sans rien faire, où même quand je sortais, elle ne remarquait pas... Je ne savais pas ce que je préférais, le fait d'avoir mal en étant comparé à un père que je ne connaissais pas ou alors le fait d'avoir le cœur qui se brise lorsque ma mère ne me remarquait pas... Je pensais que même si je sautais d'un pont elle ne le remarquerait que lorsqu'elle ne verrait pas son assiette dans le frigo...

Arrivé dans la cuisine, je remplis une casserole d'eau que je fis chauffer, puis je la renversas dans une bassine où se trouvait les assiettes et les couverts sales. Je nettoya le tous le plus vite que je pus pour retourner me couché. Une fois lavé et essayé je rangeas les couverts et les assiettes dans les placard.

Le lendemain, nous étions retourné à l'endroit où il devait retrouver sa mère. Il était tellement convaincu qu'elle allait venir.

Nous y retournions tous les jours pendant 2 semaines, Zayn n'avait toujours pas perdu espoir. Il était désormais 9.00 pm et nous étions sur le chemin du retour. Il faisait nuit et le métisse avait froid et peur, je le remarquas car il tremblait et me serrait la main très fort. Voyant que Zayn perdait le moral de jours en jours je décida de faire des petites affichettes pour dire que nous avions retrouvé le petit Zayn.

«Dis moi Zayn, tu as quel âge?»

«8 ans et demi.»

[ellipse]

Une personne sonna à la porte, ma mère m'ordonna d'aller ouvrir, une dame brune se dressa devant moi.

«Oui, c'est pour quo...»

«Maman! Me coupa Zayn.»

Ils étaient tellement beaux tout le deux. Ils pleuraient, heureux de se retrouver. Fut alors qu'un homme apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte. Zayn parut furieux tout à coup.

«Il fallait que tu l'appel lui aussi! Tu ne pouvais pas juste prévenir ma maman? Zayn se mit à pleurer, t'es vraiment méchant Louis, je te déteste!»

Cela me fit mal au cœur. Le petit garçon s'enleva des bras de sa mère, et s'enfuit.

Après plusieurs semaines de recherche, personne n'avait eu de ses nouvelles, cela entraîna le divorce de ses parents. Son père reprochait à sa mère de ne pas avoir été assez attentif. C'était la première fois de ma vie que l'on me disait que j'étais méchant, et c'était ce que me fit le plus mal...

[fin du flash-back]

Je m'endormis.

La sonnette de l'entrée me tira de mon sommeil. Je jetas un œil à mon réveil, il affichait 4.30 pm. La personne n'arrêtait pas de sonner, je me décidas donc de descendre pour aller ouvrir. Je pris la poignée en main et l'abaissa. La porte s'ouvrit, l'individu se présenta.

«Bonjour je suis Zayn Malik, votre nouveau colocataire.»


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2,

point de vue Louis Tomlinson:

Je restai planté là. Je ne sus pas comment réagir. Lui claquer la porte au nez? L'accueillir les bras grands ouverts? Si Simon voulait me jouait en tour, c'était d'un très mauvais goût! Je le détaillais de haut en bas. Il était devenu un bel homme. Il n'avait plus rien du petit garçon qui me fit chavirer mon cœur à l'époque. Son regard était tellement dur. Je pense qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi je ne le fit pas entrer.

«Vas-y, entre, cria une voix derrière moi.»

Je fus résigné à le laissé passer. Je referma la porte puis parti m'asseoir sur le canapé. Il fit de même. Nous étions tous les cinq face à lui, désormais. Il y eut un grand silence. Pendant plusieurs minutes. Se fut Harry qui brisa se silence infernale.

«C'est ton nom, déjà? Lui demanda t-il dans un grand sourire.»

«Zayn... Zayn Malik, lui répondit le métis.»

«Et bien enchanté, Zayn! Moi c'est Liam Payne. »

«Et Moi Niall! Niall Horan! Continua t-il. »

«Quand à moi c'est Harry Styles! Il ponctua sa phrase d'un immense sourire. Et celui qui fait la tête, c'est...»

«Celui-dont-tu-n'as-pas-besoin-de-connaître-le-nom! Dis-je, colérique, en coupant Harry.»

Tout le monde me regardait, les yeux grands ouverts et la bouche béante. Je me levas, rouge par la colère.

«Excusez moi!»

Je partis dans ma chambre. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi lui! Arrivé dans ma chambre, je m'allongeas sur mon lit et je restais là, à regarder le plafond pendant plusieurs minutes, à ne rien faire, juste à réfléchir...

[ Flash-back]

Cela faisait plus d'un mois que nous... Que je n'avais pas eu de nouvelles du petit Zayn. Je me sentais triste, vraiment triste... Comme de coutume, je pris mon manteau et sortis faire un tour dans le parc à quelques pas de l'immeuble. La neige avait fondue, laissant place au printemps. Le printemps était censé être la saison du renouveau. Pourtant rien avait changé. Le ciel était encore gris, l'herbe n'avais pas retrouvé sa jolie couleur verte chatoyante. Je m'assis sur un banc, froid à cause de la température. Je replias mes genoux contre mon torse et y enfuis ma tête. Les larmes commencèrent à me piquer les yeux. Je n'en pouvais plus, il fallait que toute ma tristesse sorte... Pendant toutes ces années je n'ai fait qu'intérioriser ma colère et mon chagrin, et cela devait sortir, maintenant. Un sanglot, puis un deuxième, je ne m'arrêtais plus. Je n'avais aucunes idées de l'heure qu'il pouvait être, et pour la première fois de ma vie, je m'en fichais éperdument!

«Ba, pourquoi tu pleures? Me demanda un autre enfant devant moi. T'es yeux vont être tous pas beaux après. Me dit-il avec un divin sourire.»

«Oui, petit bonhomme, il ne faut pas pleurer comme ça. Renchérit l'adulte qui tenait la main de l'enfant. Où sont tes parents?»

Mes larmes repartir de plus belle! Mes parents? Comme ci mon sort les intéressaient. Ma mère ne me voyait jamais alors que je vivais avec elle, et mon père, parlons en, je ne le reconnaîtrais pas si je le croiserais dans la rue...

«Tu t'es perdu, c'est ça. Me questionna l'homme.»

J'hochai la tête pour dire non, en guise de réponse.

«Je crois que j'ai compris, tu ne veux pas rentrer chez toi... J'ai raison?»

Comment avait il comprit cela aussi vite? Il avait raison, je ne voulais pas y retourner, mais je ne pouvais pas abandonner ma mère... Tout était tellement contradictoire dans ma tête... Je décida de me confier à l'homme et à son fils.

«Vous avez raison, je ne veux plus jamais y retourner!»

«Allons ne raconte pas de sottise! Je suis sur qu'ils se font du soucis pour toi! Aller viens, je te raccompagne.»

Il me pris la main. Lui et le jeune garçon me ramenèrent chez moi. Je me rendis compte que j'avais pleuré pas mal de temps, car le soleil était couché. Je demanda l'heure à l'homme, se dernier mon répondit qu'il était 9.30 pm.

Nous sommes arrivés devant mon immeuble, nous montions les marches. Puis il frappa à la porte. Ma mère vint ouvrir.

«Qu'est ce que c'est? Demanda ma mère.»

«Bonjour, je me présente, je m'appelle Simon, et je vous ramène votre enfant. Comme il faisait nuit j'ai jugé bon de l'accompagner.»

«Tu es déjà rentré? Dit-elle.»

Simon parut surpris. Ma mère partit se rasseoir sur le divan. Simon fut abasourdit. Je l'invitas à entrer.

«Dit moi, peux tu emmener Liam avec toi dans ta chambre, j'aurais un mot où deux à dire à ta maman. Me demanda t-il avec un beau sourire.»

Je répondis par un signe de tête. Le dit Liam lâcha difficilement la main de Simon. Puis je le dirigeas vers ma chambre.

«Voilà, c'est pas le grand luxe, mais c'est ma chambre.»

Liam s'assit sur mon lit et me fit signe de le rejoindre. Je m'assis à mon tour.

«Tu crois qu'il va lui dire quoi à ma maman?»

«Pareil qu'a la mienne avant qu'elle ne disparaisse...»

Je crois qu'il s'aperçut de la moue que je faisais car il continua.

«Quand j'avais 5 ans, Simon m'a retrouvé assit par terre devant mon école. Il faisait presque nuit. Il m'a raccompagné chez moi. Il le faisait tous les jours. Un mois plus tard, je lui ais annoncé que je ne voulais plus retourner chez moi car il y avait une personne méchante qui venait tous les jours à la maison et qui... »

Un sanglot lui échappa. Pour l'encourager et lui montrer que je suis là, je suis lui mit ses mains au creux des miennes et lui sourit.

«Cette personne était vraiment méchante avec moi, elle aimait me toucher et mes parents la laisser faire... Ce jour là, Simon était partie parler à mes parents en leur disant qu'il fallait arrêter tout cela! Et qu'il fallait un peu penser à moi, car je souffrais. Cet homme a prit ma défense comme jamais personne ne l'avait fait. Plusieurs semaines après, alors qu'il me raccompagn...»

Sa voix se brisa. Il essaya de reprendre mais il n'y arriva pas, il se jeta sur moi et pleura toutes les larmes de son petit corps.

«Ils sont morts! Cria t-il. Il y avait du sang partout, et... et...et... »

«Chhhhhhh, c'est fini, je suis là...»

Je le berçais doucement. Le pauvre avait vécu des choses si horribles! Je m'en voulais d'avoir remué le couteau dans la plaie.

«Prenez le je vous le donne!»

Je reconnus aussitôt la voix de ma mère. Elle semblait énervée, jamais elle n'avait autant haussé le ton. Je me détacha de Liam et nous partîmes voir ce qu'il se passait. La femme présente ressemblait à ma mère, avait la voix de ma mère, mais ce n'était pas elle...

«Allez y! Prenez le! Il ne sert à rien! Vous comprenez, si j'ai tout perdu c'est de sa faute! Jamais il n'aurait du naître!»

«De sa faute!» «Jamais il n'aurait du naître!» Ses paroles résonnèrent en moi. Alors c'était comme ça que ma maman me voyait?.. Cela faisait mal... Vraiment mal... Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux et je ne pus les retenir... Simon s'aperçut de ma présence, et aussitôt me réconforta. Cette année fut la pire de toute mon existence.

«Alors nous sommes d'accord? Demanda Simon à ma mère.»

«Oui, lui répondit-elle, passé demain le plus tôt possible, les papiers et Louis seront prêt.»

[Fin Flash-back]

J'entendis frapper à la porte. Je ne voulais voir personne, pourtant celle derrière la porte insistait.

«Entrez, soufflais-je énervé.»

«Merci pour ton accueil chaleureux, me dit Liam avec un grand sourire.»

Il vint s'asseoir à mes côtés, depuis petit nous étions très proche, cet homme était plus qu'un colocataire, bien plus qu'un meilleur ami, il était mon frère. Comme le deux autres d'ailleurs!

«Dis moi ce qui ne va pas, Louis.»

«Rien, dis je en tournant la tête pour ne pas qu'il voit mes larmes.»

«Arrête, je te connais par cœur, ricana-t-il, lorsque tu tourne ta tête comme ça, c'est uniquement pour pas que je te vois pleurer!»

Bingo! C'est vrai qu'il me connaissait bien, il a toujours été là pour moi.. Et je ne le remercierais jamais assez pour ça. Je me jetas dans ses bras, et commençais à pleurer.

«C'est lui!»

«Comment ça lui? Me demanda Louis. Attends... Tu veux dire que Zayn c'est Lui? Dit-il choqué»

«Oui... Fis-je en hochant la tête.»

«Et tu crois qu'il se souvient de toi?»

Je haussas les épaules. C'était vrai, je n'avais aucunes idées s'il se souvenait réellement de moi ou non... Qu'importe, il m'a tellement blessé.

«Non, mais je dis ça, repris Liam, parce qu'il n'a pas compris pourquoi tu étais partis.»

«Vous lui avez dit comment je m'appelais?»

«Non, on va dire qu'il y avait une sorte de malaise après ton départ.»

«Très bien.»

Je me retiras des bras réconfortant de Liam et me levas sous son regard interrogateur. Je sortis de la chambre sans lui donner la moindre explication.

Je voulais en avoir le cœur net. En 10 ans, il pouvait se passer tellement de choses et pourtant je ne l'avais jamais oublié. Comment aurais-je pus? Ce petit garçon si gentil avec moi, ce petit ange qui était pleins d'espoirs et qui était émerveillé du monde qui l'entourait. Ce petit homme qui avait les yeux pétillant lorsqu'on lui parlait de magie ou lorsque l'on lui racontait une histoire. Ce petit Zayn tellement vulnérable et chaleureux avait désormais grandi et était dur d'apparence. Et pourtant, je crois que je l'eus toujours aimé...

Une fois arrivé dans le salon, je me dirigeas vers le canapé où se trouva Zayn. J'avais tellement peur de sa réaction. Ne se souvenait-il vraiment de moi? Était-il toujours en colère contre moi? Ou alors était-il reconnaissait? En l'espace de quelques secondes, je me rendis compte que j'allais peut être avoir le cœur brisé, ou bien me recevoir une gifle, ou peut être recevoir de la gratitude... Je voulais croire en la dernière option, du plus profond de mon cœur. Mais il fallait que je redescende sur terre. Ses derniers mots à mon égard étaient «Je te déteste!». Une baffe serait le cas le plus plausible. Mais je crois que je préférerais qu'il ne se souvienne pas de moi, le fait de savoir qu'il me détestait me rendait tellement triste.

Parvenue à la hauteur de Zayn, je lui tendis la mains.

«Louis Tomlinson, heureux de te voir.»

Cela sonnait tellement faux dans ma bouche.

Je crois que cela fit son petit effet, ses expressions passèrent du choque à la joie à la colère, puis fronça les sourcils, pour réfléchir. Il ne savait pas comment réagir et cela se voyait. Ma main était toujours tendu j'attendais une réaction de sa par, mais rien ne venait. Cela me fit mal... Liam s'approcha de moi, mit sa main sur mon épaule, je me tourna et lui souris tristement... Le regard de Liam me disait: ne t'en fais pas, il va se rappeler de toi. Et le miens disait: C'est gentil, mais je sais bien que non... Il me prit dans ses bras. Tout le monde nous regardait, ils ne comprenaient absolument rien. Je ne voulais pas craqué, pas devant mes petits frères... Je me séparas du brun et monta dans ma chambre.

Allongé sur mon lit, je me rendis compte que ces derniers temps, je ressassais souvent le passé, inconsciemment. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais j'avais l'impression que mon inconscient voulais me faire souffrir un peu plus... Et une fois encore je me remémorais, les yeux pleins de larmes, le passé...

[Flash-back]

Maman m'avait dit de prendre toutes mes affaires et des les mettre dans un sac. Elle m'avait précisé de ne rien laisser. Je me hâtais de tout préparer, je ne voulais pas rester une minute de plus avec une femme qui ne m'aimait pas, qui préférait se morfondre plutôt que d'essayer de remonter la pente, une femme qui aurait pus faire tellement de choses dans sa vie, autre que de rester sur un canapé, une femme qui ne voulait pas de son fils, cette qui était ma mère me répugnait et plus vite je m'en éloignerais, mieux je me sentirais... Pourtant, je savais que tout cela était faux, cette femme avait les pires défauts du monde, et pourtant je ne pouvais cesser de l'aimer, cette femme était ma mère et le restait. Je savais pourtant que moi, Louis Tomlinson, son unique fils, ne représentais pas la moindre chose pour elle, je lui donnais de l'amour elle me rendait de la haine et du mépris... Je savais pertinemment qu'une fois passé la porte, elle m'oublierait. Je décidas de lui laissé ma photo préférée, elle et moi, heureux, je la déposas sur le lit, m'avanças vers la porte de ma chambre, pris la poignée et ne pus m'empêcher de me retourner pour voir une dernière fois l'endroit où j'ai dormis pendant de si longues années... Les larmes me montèrent aux yeux, mais je devais rester fort!

La sonnette retenti, je sortis de la chambre et me dirigeas vers la sortie de l'appartement. Ma mère avait ouvert à Simon. Je souris en voyant que Liam était ici aussi. Ce dernier se dirigea vers moi.

«Mais que fais-tu ici, lui demandais-je?»

«Je voulais pas que tu sois tout seul!»

Il me fit un grand sourire, je lui répondis d'un sourire à mon tour. Au moment de partir, ma mère me donna une boite noire, je la pris.

«Ne l'ouvre pas avant d'arriver, là bas, d'accord?»

Puis elle disparue de l'encadrement de la porte.

Nous descendîmes les escaliers qui menèrent au rez-de-chaussé, Simon poussa les grandes portes et me conduit jusqu'à sa voiture. Cette dernière était très grande, spacieuse et très belle. Jamais je n'avais vue autant de luxe dans ma vie. Le voyage se passa dans le calme, parfois Liam me souriait. Ma tête était contre la vitre, quelques fois une larme m'échappait, je ne pouvais le nier, ma mère et Zayn me manquaient...

«Tu sais, tu peux pleurer, on est tous passé par là...»

«Tous? Demandais-je étonné.»

«Oui, Toi moi, et le petit garçon que nous allons chercher aujourd'hui également.»

«Et comment s'appelle t-il?»

«Je sais pas! Et je veux pas le savoir, il est méchant! Il m'a tiré les cheveux...»

Il fit une petite moue triste, ce qui me fit sourire. La voiture s'arrêta. Je supposas donc que nous étions arrivé chez le petit garçon en question.

«Bon, vous restez là, et pas de bêtises!»

Nous hochions la tête pour acquiescer. Simon partit alors chercher le garçon.

«Tu sais, reprit Liam, moi aussi j'ai eu du mal à partir de chez moi, j'ai beaucoup pleuré... Mais Simon est comme mon nouveau papa! Alors ça passe un peu... Enfin tout ça pour dire que, tu vois, ici, avec nous tu peux pleurer autant que tu le veux!»

Il ponctua sa phrase d'un grand sourire. Sa phrase eu un effet immédiat sur moi, je me mis à pleurer toutes les larmes que je pouvais... Le petit brun se détacha, se mit à côté de moi et me serra très fort dans ses bras. C'était tout ce dont j'avais besoin, de l'affection. Liam, comme un frère, se mit à me bercer. Mes pleurs commencèrent à s'arrêter, mais je ne m'éloignais pas de Liam.

Simon était de retour, Liam arbora alors un énorme sourire. Je pouvais voir à quel point Liam était attaché à Simon, on aurait réellement pensé à un père et à son fils. Simon ouvrit la porte de la voiture, et demanda au garçon de prendre place dans la voiture.

«Pousse toi t'es à ma place, microbe! Dit-il à Liam méchamment.»

Effectivement, Liam avait raison, il était méchant. Pourtant, il avait un visage d'ange, les yeux bleu et de beaux cheveux bouclés. Il s'attacha et me regarda.

«Tu veux ma photo, p't'être? Me demanda t-il sèchement.»

«Non, ton prénom me suffira amplement.»

Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi mais son attitude changea du tout au tout en un rien de temps.

«Moi c'est Harry, me répondit-il d'un grand et beau sourire, et vous?»

[Fin du Flash-back]

Un énorme boucan me tira de mes pensées.

«Louis? Louis?»

Quelqu'un m'appelait et je n'avais pas envie de répondre. Fut alors que ma porte s'ouvrit à la volée, Zayn apparut.

«Louis! Je me souviens!»


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3,

Point de vue Louis Tomlinson:

«Louis! Je me souviens! S'écria Zayn, De vraiment tout!»

Mon cœur rata un battement. Tout allait se jouer maintenant, allait-il être en colère, ou bien heureux de me revoir? J'étais tellement concentré à retenir mes larmes que je n'osais pas relever la tête pour voir ce qu'il en était. Je le sentis se rapprocher de moi, je daignas alors lever la tête. Il avait les yeux rouges, légèrement plissés et les sourcils froncés. Il leva sa main et me mit une gifle monumentale! Alors que je frottais ma joue endolorie, il me prit dans ses bras. Je ne comprenais plus grand chose, quel revirement de situation!Je ne savais pas quoi faire, j'étais là, dans ses bras, l'esprit encore chamboulé par ses deux actions contradictoires. Mes bras restèrent figés.

«Merci pour tout... Souffla-t-il.»

Je ne pus me retenir de pleurer. Il s'éloigna de moi, en me poussant doucement au niveau des épaules. Je ne pouvais retenir mes pleurs, je décidas donc de baisser la tête pour ne pas qu'il remarque mes larmes. Je veux qu'il me voit comme l'enfant que j'étais avant que ne s'autorisait aucune faiblesse.

Au moment où je le voulus le moins, ma raison repris le dessus.

«Sors d'ici...»

«Euh... Mais Louis...»

«Sors d'ici, répétais-je!»

Je me dirigeas vers la porte pour lui ouvrir et lui montrer qu'il n'était guère le bienvenu.

«Tu n'as toujours pas compris? Commençais à m'impatienter.»

«Je comprends pas pourquoi tu réagis comme ça... Me dit Zayn, comme ci rien ne c'était passé.»

A cet instant, cet instant précis, je fus pris du plus gros élan de colère de ma vie! A ce moment là, je ne pensais à le blesser, juste lui montrer tant ma peine était grande.

«Tu ne comprends pas? Vraiment? Monsieur fait de l'humour, ou tu cherches vraiment à me blesser encore une fois? C'est dans tes gènes peut être! Monsieur Malik croit qu'il peut revenir comme ça du jour au lendemain, en me donnant une gifle, et ensuite en me remerciant pour tout? Mais pour qui te prends tu? Tu crois réellement que tu peux revenir dans ma vie comme ça? Tu t'enfuis sans la moindre explication, en me disant que tu me détestais. Je sais pas si tu te rends réellement compte...»

«Je suis désolé... Me coupa-t-il en baissant la tête.»

«Mais j'en ai rien à faire! Tu crois vraiment qu'un désolé vaut quelque chose, qu'il cicatrise mes blessures?»

«Je peux pas faire mieux, désolé...»

«Mais arrête de me dire que tu étais désolé! Tu comprends vraiment rien, dégage d'ici!»

«Explique moi au moins pour tu te mets dans un état pareil pour ça?»

Il était sur le seuil de la porte.

«Quand ton premier amour de jeunesse disparaîtra sans laisser aucunes traces, ni donner aucunes nouvelles pendant plusieurs années et que 10 ans après, il réapparaîtra, les bras grands ouverts, ce jour là, tu comprendras qu'un simple désolé, ne suffira pas... Fini-je en lui claquant la porte au nez. »

Je me m'adossas à la porte et glissa de façon à me retrouver par terre. Les genoux ramenés à la poitrine et la tête posée dessus. Mon corps entier tremblait. J'étais sur les nerfs. Tout se passait bien avant que mes souvenirs ne reviennent et Zayn qui débarque. Parfois je me demande comment ais-je pus en arriver à ce stade... De temps à autre je me demandais pourquoi moi? Mais parfois j'enviais le ciel de m'avoir donné cette vie... Si elle avait été différente, je ne les aurais jamais rencontrer. Je préférais avoir une vie triste et déprimante en étant à leur côté, qu'une vie meilleure sans eux.

Il se faisait tard, tout le monde avait été manger à l'extérieur pour fêter l'arrivé de Zayn. Harry était venue me voir pour me proposer de me joindre à eux, je lui avait répondu que non, je n'en avais guère l'envie. Avant de partir, il me demanda d'un ton élevé ce qu'il clochait chez moi. Au premier abord cette phrase me parut amer, mais pourtant je savais qu'il avait raison. Pourquoi ne pouvais-je tout simplement pas être comme eux? Ils connurent pire que moi et pourtant ils souriaient toujours. Ils m'avaient déjà donné la réponse, une fois. Mais je ne m'en souvenais plus, pourtant le jour où ils me l'avais annoncé cela m'avais tellement marqué.

Je sortis de ma chambre pour me prendre quelque chose à grignoter. Alors que je descendais les marches, un bruit de porte se fit entendre, je me dépêchais de descendre pour voir ce que c'était. A ma grande surprise, il s'agissait de Niall et Harry. Le blond traînait le brun sur son épaule.

«Tu pourrais m'aider, me demanda Niall.»

«Bien sur.»

Je me précipitas vers eux pour l'aider. Nous l'installâmes sur le canapé. Niall et moi nous assîmes sur le divan juste en face. Je regardais Harry. Son visage était couvert de bleus et de sang.

«Alors, que c'est-il passé pour qu'il soit dans cet état?»

«Il s'est battu, dit-il comme ci c'était normal.»

«Encore? Avec qui cette fois ci?»

«Avec Zayn et Liam et à peu près les cinquante personnes présentes dans le bar...»

«C'est pas vrai? Est-ce que Liam va bien?»

«Ne t'inquiète pas, celui qui a pris le plus, c'est Harry.»

Je fus soulagé. A chaque fois que Liam se battait, il en ressortait très amoché. L'envie de savoir ce qu'il s'était passé me démangeait. Je n'eus pas besoin de poser la question.

«C'est Harry qui a commencé, débuta-t-il, on parlait tous normalement, sauf que Harry avait trop bu. Il commençait à aller draguer n'importe qu'elle femme, mariée ou seule, ça ne plut à personne. Les maries ont commencés à se lever, Liam et Zayn se sont vite interposé. Après un discours de Liam, en leur demandant de bien vouloir l'excuser, ils sont retournés se rasseoir. Mais à ce moment là, au lieu des les remercier, Harry les a regardé et leur à dit: «j'avais pas besoin d'aide, surtout venant de gay!» Je crois que ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. Le poing de Liam partit en un éclair!»

«Mais qu'est ce qu'il lui a prit de dire ça! Liam est super pointilleux sur ce sujet! Putain, Harry tu n'as pas géré du tout là!»

Même s'il ne m'entendait il fallait que je lui fasse la remarque. Je regardas l'heure: 00h45. Je commençais à être vraiment fatigué. De plus nous avions cours le lendemain. Je me leva du canapé, fis un sourire à Niall pour lui faire comprendre que j'aillais me coucher et partis en direction de ma chambre.

Je m'étalas de tout mon long sur mon lit. Je regardais le plafond fixement.

[Flash-back]

Harry me regardais intensément, dans ses yeux,, je perçus comme de la crainte.

«Moi c'est Louis, Louis Tomlinson et lui, dis-je en montrant Liam qui se cachait derrière sa peluche, c'est Liam Payne.»

Il regarda Liam, toujours caché par sa peluche, et sourit d'un air attendris. Puis il détourna ses yeux vers moi.

«Dis-moi, il y a quoi dans ta boite?»

«Je ne sais pas, répondis-je en haussant les épaules.»

Mes yeux se baissèrent au niveau de cette boite noire. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce qu'elle pouvait contenir. Je n'avais pas très envie de réfléchir à son contenue.

Alors que ma tête était tournée de façon à voir le paysage, je me reçu l'ours en peluche de Liam de pleins fouet.

«Aïe! Ça fait mal! »

«Désolé, désolé, désolé! Cria Liam tout affolé.»

«Ce n'est rien.»

En relevant ma tête, je croisais le regard de Harry qui voulait dire «tu pense à la même chose que moi?», je hochas la tête.

«1, commença Harry, 2...»

«3!»

Nous sautions sur Liam et le chatouillions. Le pauvre n'en pouvait plus, il riait aux éclats.

«Tout le monde descend! Nous dit Simon.»

Nous descendions de la voiture, ma boite dans une main et mon sac dans l'autre. Je me stoppas net lorsque inaperçue l'immense maison qui se dressait devant moi. Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux et visiblement, Harry non plus. Elle était très grande et de couleur crème. Devant il y avait une très grande pelouse avec une allée en gravillons. Des buissons ornaient le mur de pierre qui séparait la rue du jardin. Pour enfermé cette gigantesque maison, il y avait une grande grille noire avec des sortes d'armoiries dessus, en haut de cette grille, il y avait des sortes de piques en feuilles d'ors. J'avais encore beaucoup de mal à croire que nous étions encore dans la capitale. Les gens qui passaient dans la rue nous saluèrent, des papillons virevoltèrent, cela montrait le début du printemps. Dieu, que j'aimais cette sensation! La brise vint me caresser le visage, cela me fit frissonner.

«Ba, tu ne viens pas? Me demanda Liam inquiet.»

«Si, j'arrive, lui dis-je en souriant.»

Il me sourit et suivit les pas de Simon. Harry et moi nous regardions intensément, puis nous commençâmes à marcher vers la porte d'entrée.

L'intérieur de la maison était encore plus beau que l'extérieur. Je n'eus pas le temps de tout voir car Simon nous demandait d'avancer vers le salon. Ce salon faisait la taille de la cuisine et du salon de mon ancienne appartement réunis. Il y avait une grande baie vitrée qui donnait une si belle vue sur le jardin qui se tenait derrière. Il y avait des fleures de toutes sortes de toutes les couleurs. Des vertes, des rouges, des jaunes, des bleues, des blanches. Je n'en avais jamais vue autant. Le garçon aux cheveux bouclés avait posé ses mains sur la vitre et regardait le spectacle coloré que nous offrait ce jardin avec émerveillement. Un grand sourire ce dessina sur mes lèvres lorsque je vue, sur un grand chêne, une balançoire.

«Voilà, ici, c'est votre nouveau chez vous. Nous annonça fièrement Simon.»

«Je peux leur montrer leur chambre, dis! Lui demanda Liam en lui tirant sur sa chemise.»

Simon s'accroupit, lui frotta les cheveux et lui sourie en lui disant qu'il pouvait. Liam me prit par la main et nous demanda de venir. Nous montions des escaliers qui étaient en colimaçons. Arrivé en haut, Liam nous montra nos chambres. La mienne était immense, il y avait même une télévision. Je posas mon sac sur mon lit ainsi que ma boite. Je me retournas, et partis fermer la porte. Je m'assis sur mon lit, regardas la boite que ma mère m'avait donné avec intensité. Je la pris et la mit sur mes genoux. Je plaças mes mains sur le couvercle et le soulevas. Lorsque je vue le contenue de cette boite, je me mis à pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps, toutes celles qui voulaient bien sortir...

«Ça ne va pas, Louis?»

Liam s'approcha pour me prendre dans ses bras et commença à me bercer.

[Fin du Flash-back]

On frappa à ma porte.

«Louis, c'est Liam.»

«Entre.»

Il s'approcha de mon lit. A la lumière, je pouvais voir qu'il avait un ou deux bleus sur le visage.

«Dure soirée, me dit Liam voyant que je regardais ses hématomes. Dis moi, Louis, me dit-il en s'approchant de mon visage, tu as pleuré?»

Je ne m'en étais même pas aperçut.

«Qu'est ce qui ne va pas en ce moment? Je te trouve vraiment bizarre, et c'était bien avant l'arrivé de Zayn.»

«C'est de ma faute, Liam, commençais-je en pleurant, C'est leurs fautes, la faute de mes souvenirs qui me hantent et ne laisse jamais en paix, Liam, j'en ai marre!»

«Louis, Louis regarde moi. Ça va aller, me dit-il en souriant. Dis moi, ce ne serais pas à cause de cette boite que tout cela remonte? Je t'ai vue l'ouvrir la semaine dernière... Tu sais, même si ce n'est pas à moi, il faut que tu en parles à quelqu'un...»

C'était vrai, il fallait que j'en parle. Je me leva, et partis chercher la boite. Je pris une grande inspiration et rejoignis Liam sur le lit, puis lui tends.

«Elle est restée bien conservé, me dit-il.»

Je hocha la tête. Il mit ses mains sur le couvercle, le souleva et le mit posa sur le lit. Il regarda ce que contenait la boite. Ses yeux s'ouvrir en grand, il resta muet. Les larmes commencèrent à me monter aux yeux. Il fouilla dans la boite. Il prit la première chose qui venait. C'était _sa_ lettre.

«_Louis, commençait-il à lire, je n'ai pas été une très bonne, à vrai dire pas une mère tout court._

_Mais sache que je t'ai aimé et que je t'aimerais encore. Tu as été un petit garçon si formidable_

_Et courageux. Tu étais tellement merveilleux et moi je t'ai laissé à ton propre sort. Tu pensais_

_Certainement que je ne pensais jamais à toi. Mais lorsque tu partais, j'avais toujours le _

_Téléphone près de moi, au cas où tu ne rentrerais pas. _

_Je suis désolée, je voulais tellement te donner une belle vie, que je ne me rendais pas compte_

_que tu te sentais si mal avec ton père, lorsque je m'en suis rendu compte c'était trop tard, _

_Pour toi, je n'étais plus que la personne qui t'a mis au monde. Je suis même sure, que parfois_

_tu m'en voulais. _

_C'est lamentable, je viens à peine de signer les papiers pour Simon, que je te regrette déjà. _

_Dans cette boite, tu y trouveras tellement de choses qui te prouveront que je n'ai jamais cessé_

_de t'aimer, que jours après jours, je sombrais sans t'oublier. _

_Une dernière chose, je suis désolée, Louis, pour tout. _

_Adieu, je t'aime._

_La femme qui reste ta maman..._»

Liam venait de terminer la lettre. La tête plongée dans mes mains, j'essayais de retenir tans bien que mal mes larmes.

«Elle ne t'ai jamais oublié, pas vrai... Elle te manque, non?»

«Oui, avouais-je.»

«Aller viens là, me dit-il en me prenant dans ses bras, on ira la voire demain, d'accord?»

Je hochas la tête. Liam me berçait, de ce faite, je m'endormis.

«DEBOUT! Criait Liam dans toute la maison, on va être en retard!»

Je m'habillais lentement, lorsque j'entendis frapper à ma porte.

«Louis, je te dérange?»

«Ba tu n'es pas le bienvenue.»

«Arrête Lou, tu sais très que j'...»

«Que tu étais saoul? Oui, je le sais, mais ce n'est pas une raison pour lui dire ça! Parce que tout ça c'est uniquement à cause de toi, Harry! Des années en arrière, tu lui annonce que tu l'aimes, tu l'as cherché, et quelques jours après tu lui balance que tu n'aime que les filles, après l'avoir poussé à tomber amoureux de toi! Harry sors d'ici!»

«Sois pas ridicule Lou...»

Je savais que l'ignorance était la chose qu'il détestait le plus. Ce fut donc ce que je fis.

«Lou, m'ignore pas comme ça! Ok, je crois que j'ai compris.»

«Fais lui des excuses Harry, je t'en pris...»

Il me sourit tristement et partit.

Il était désormais 8.00 am, nous étions en cours, le trajet fut tellement calme, personne ne s'était parlé. A ma grande surprise, Zayn n'était pas là.

9.00 pm, Zayn avait mystérieusement réapparue. Comme attendu, il avait été transféré dans notre classe. Alors que j'étais absorbé dans le pauvre dessin que je griffonnais sur mon cahier de maths, la directrice entra dans notre salle de classe et partit parler à notre professeur, qui hocha la tête à chacune des phrases de la principale. Une fois fini, l'enseignante se tourna vers nous.

«Tomlinson, Payne, Horan, Styles et Malik, dans le bureau de la directrice, maintenant. Nous annonça notre pédagogue. Prenez vos affaires.»

je fus très surpris qu'elle nous appelle tout les cinq, alors que nous n'avons rien fait. Après avoir ramassé nos affaires, nous suivions la directrice dans le couloir, nous nous regardions tous d'un air inquiet. Fut alors que je vue arriver Simon. Il avait l'air très paniqué, je n'aimais pas ça. Il nous prit Liam, Harry, Niall et moi dans ses bras.

« Je suis désolé les garçons, commença-t-il, j'ai fait tout ce que j'ai pu, mais je peux plus vous garder, c'est fini...»


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4,

Poit de vue Louis Tomlinson

«Tout est fini, les gars. Je suis tellement désolé...»

«Non! Cria Liam, tu mens! Dis moi que tu mens! Je t'en pris de le moi...»

Liam pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps. Je le pris dans mes bars et le berçai pour le consoler, mais rien y faisait.

«T'as pas le droit, continua Harry, T'as pas le droit, Simon!»

Harry avait haussé la voix, c'était la première fois qu'il criait sur Simon. Tout le monde était sous le choc, excepté Zayn, j'en avais les larmes aux yeux.

Simon nous avait demandé d'aller chercher les affaires qui se trouvaient dans nos casiers. Comme nous n'étions désormais plus sous la garde de Simon, nous devions, par conséquent, quitter notre école. Cela me fit un pincement au coeur, nous étions dans cette école depuis tellement longtemps. Liam y était depuis sa première année d'école primaire. Il tenait à cette école comme il tient à Simon. Nous arpantions les couloirs en direction de nos casiers. Je ne souvenais pas de combien de temps Liam avait passé de temps à pleurer, je le regardais marché, sans aucunes convictions, les yeux bouffis, il faisait un effort considérable pour ne pas se remettre à pleurer.

Arrivés à nos casiers, nous les ouvrions. Harry enleva toutes les photos qui y étaient accrochées. Il y en avait une dizaine, la plupart de nous quatre et les autres de lui et Liam. Il enleva aussi quelques cahiers. Dans celui de Niall, il y avait tout les dessins que l'on s'amusait à nous envoyer tout les quatres, il y avait également la casquette de baseball que nous lui avions oferte pour noël. Dans celui de Liam, il y avait tous les mots que je lui avait écrit, tous les dessins que Harry et Niall lui avait fait, toutes les photos de nous quatres et notre photo de classe. Si l'on regardait sur les étagères du casier, il y avait son album photos, et quelques futilités. Si l'on regardait au fond de son casier, il y avait une photo de Niall, de Harry, de moi et même de Zayn qui venait seulement d'arriver. Quand au mien, il était tout simplement remplis de souvenir, je voulais l'emporter avec moi, cette pensée m'arracha un sourire. Je ne voulais déffinitivement pas partir d'ici... Une fois nos affaires toutes rassemblées, nous partîmes rejoindre Zayn et Simon dans la voiture.

La moitié du trajet se passa en silence, jusqu'au moment où Simon le romput.

« Vous savez, je suis vraiment désolé, les gars...»

Simon continuait de s'excuser alors qu'il ne nous avait pas encore donné d'explication.

«Mais explique nous, Simon, on ne comprend rien, lui dis-je.»

Simon eu un bref regard vers Niall, ce dernier comprit tout de suite de quoi il s'agissait. Il baissa la tête.

«Mes parents n'est ce pas?»

«O-Oui, Niall, commença notre tuteur, I-ils ont porté plainte pour enlevment et ont demandé à te récuperer. Le tribunal a tranché ce matin, je dois vous rendre à vos parents, tous...»

Liam, qui refoulait ses larmes depuis tout à l'heure, ne put s'empêcher de pleurer. Harry, qui n'aimait pas le voir comme ça et qui en avait marre de cette tension, le prit dans ses bras et le berça.

«Simon, tu peux t'arrêter quelques minutes, le temps que j'aille voir ma mère, s'il te plait...»

Notre tuteur se mit sur le bord de la route. Je descendis de la voiture, ouvris le grand grillage. Je marchais dans l'allé. Arrivé à son niveau, je m'assis.

«Bonjour maman... Tu sais, aujourd'hui Simon vient de nous annoncer qu'il ne pouvait plus s'occuper de nous... Je suis juste venu te remercier pour ce que tu m'as permis d'avoir, une vraie famille...»

Un sanglot m'échapa et une main vint se poser sur mon épaule, je tourna la tête, c'était Zayn.

«Ca va aller? Me demanda-t-il.»

Je lui fis non de la tête, mis ma tête dans mes mains et commença à pleurer. Il s'accroupie derrière moi et mit ses bras autours de mes épaules. J'étais choqué par ce geste après ce que je lui avais dit. Il me berça doucement et mes sanglots devenaient moins violent.

«Tu sais, Louis, je ne pense pas que ta mère aimerait te voir pleurer... Même de là-haut elle te surveille...»

Nous sommes restés dans cette position quelques minutes, avant qu'il ne se lève.

«Aller, maintenant on doit y aller. Me dit-il en me tendant la main.»

Une fois relevé, nous marchâmes rapidement vers la grille. Une fois arrivé, nous montions dans la voiture. Le trajet jusqu'à la maison se passait dans le silence. Et une fois encore, mes pensées divaguèrent.

[Flash-back]

Cela faisait une semaine que nous étions arrivés, Harry et moi. Tous les trois nous nous entendions parfaitement bien. Harry n'était pas si méchant, il avait juste peur d'être rejeté, comme il l'avait été avant. Il ne voulait en parler pour le moment, parce qu'il avait peur. Peur que nous le rejetions à notre tour. Je comprennais très bien cela et avais respecter sa décision.

Un jour, Liam et moi étions dans ma chambre en train de parler de l'école dans laquelle nous allions aller. Liam en parlait comme ci cette école était _magique. _Ce jour là, notre conversationinterrompu par Harry qui pleurait sur le seuil de la porte. Liam se leva et alla le rejoindre. Il le prit dans ses bras. Liam était toujours comme ça, il réconfortait les gens sans demander ce qu'il se passait car il ne voulait pas que les gens repensent à des choses qui les rendent malheureux. Il lui prit la main et l'invita à se joindre à nous. Ils s'assirent sur mon lit. Un silence s'installa rapidement. Harry prit une gande inspiration et le brisa.

«Je suis prêt, nous annonça-t-il sous nos regard interrogateur, à tout vous dire, sur euh... moi... avant.»

Je lui fis un sourire d'encouragement. Il inspira profondement, puis expira.

«Mes parents se sont séparés lorsque je suis né. Ma mère voulait une fille et mon père, lui, ne voulait pas d'enfant. Ma mère s'occupait de moi à contre coeur et dès qu'elle le pouvait, elle me confiait à ma nourrice. Puis ma mère s'est remarier, elle était heureuse avec lui. Par la suite ils ont eu des jumelles, elles étaient très belles et je les aimais beaucoup, sauf que maman ne voulait pas que je m'approche d'elles.»

Harry prit une grande inspiration. Il semblait chamboulé par tout cela, quoi de plus normal. De plus, il était plus jeune que nous et avait encore du mal à encaisser tout ça.

«Mes soeurs étaient traités come des princesses. Elles m'aimaient beaucoup, elles me le disaient assez souvent. Maman n'avait jamais de temps pour moi et mon beau père ne m'aimait pas du tout et me le montrait bien. Lorsque mes soeurs faisaient une bétise, il me frappait. Soit parce qu'il pensait que c'était moi, soit parce qu'il me disait que c'était mon rôle de les surveiller. Parfois il me frappait tellement fort que j'avais des bleus sur tout le corps... Et quand j'allais voir ma maman pour le lui dire, elle me frappait encore plus car elle disait que je mentais, que j'étais juste tomber et que j'étais tellement méchant que je rejettais la faute sur les autres... »

Il avait les yeux remplis de larmes qui ne demandaient qu'à sortir mais il les retenait, il voulait être fort...

«Ca va aller, lui dit Liam en posant une main sur son épaule, si tu ne veux pas continuer, tu n'es pas obligé.»

Harry remua la tête pour lui dire qu'il allait continuer.

«Un jour, alors que je nettoyais le jardin, mes soeurs jouaient au chat et à la souris. Elles en riaient à coeur joie. Il fit une longue pose où il prit soin de sécher chacunes de ses larmes, et prit une grande inspiration. L'une des deux tomba dans le lac voisin. Elle se débattait dans l'eau. Ne savant pas nager, je restais là à regarder cette scène, impuissant. Mon autre soeur criait, elle hurlait et implorait le seigneur pour qu'il vienne la sauver. Mais aucune intervention divine, ou autre n'est arrivée. Ce n'est que lorsque... Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle ne se débattit plus que je compris qu'elle était morte. Mon autre petite soeur se tordait de douleur dans mes bras. Sa moitié venait de disparaitre... Ma-maman arriva et m'ordonna immédiatement de m'éloigner de ma soeur. Puis elle lui demanda pourquoi elle pleurait. Et à ce moment là...»

Harry mit sa main devant sa bouche, comme pour se retenir de vomir. Ses yeux étaient rouges et l'on pouvait voir qu'il se retenait toujours de pleurer. A ce moment là, Liam s'aperçut qu'il ne pouvait plus sortir un seul mot sans que ses larmes ne viennent. Il se leva, se mit à côté de lui et le prit dans ses bras. Liam, qui voulait être, tremblait.

«Vas-y, dit Liam, pleure. Tu n'as pas à avoir honte, on peut pleurer. Nous ne sommes que des enfants... Alors pleure, tout le temps que tu voudrais, pleure jusqu'à ne plus avoir d'eau en toi.»

Harry ne dit rien, il regardait attentivement Liam. Puis il se mit à pleurer à chaude larmes.

«Et à ce moment là, e-e-elle est remonté à l-la surface toute bleue, son corps ne bougeait plus! Cria Harry en pleurant autant qu'il put. Elle était morte. Je la voyais sans vie, son petit corps flottait sur l'eau, sa jolie robe et ses jolies rubans étaient trempés et abimés à cause de l'eau. Maman hurlait dans le jardin. Lorsque mon beau père fut arrivé, maman lui expliqua la situation, mais pendant ce temps son corps était toujours là, personne ne se préoccupait d'elle. Pendant que maman et son mari se disputaient sur le fait que si j'étais responsable, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. Pendant ce temps, ma petite soeur flottait encore. Je ne savais pas nager et je m'en contre fichais, je partis dans le lac pour la sortir de là. Maman criait, elle ne voulait pas que je me noie et mon beau père ne voulait pas que je touche ma petite soeur, pour ne pas abimer sa préciseuse fille. Quand je suis arrivé à sa hauteur, j'étais à bout de soufle, mais il fallait que je la ramene, elle n'avait pas le droit d'être laissé comme ça. J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à revenir sur la rive. Mais j'ai réussi. Plus tard, maman et Albert, mon beau père, se disputaient encore une fois. Alicia, ma petite soeur, arriva dans ma chambre et me remerçia du fond du coeur pour ce que j'avais fait pour Mélodie. Le jour d'après, ma mère vint me voir et me serra dans ses bras, elle avait les yeux rouges.

«Tu sais, me dit-elle, je me suis disputée avec Albert. Il m'a dit que soit tu partais soit il partait. Harry je suis désolée, je voudrais recommencer à zéro et, elle fit une pause, une larme roula sur sa joue, je veux que tu partes.»

Elle le voulait, alors je l'ai fait car j'aime ma mère et j'aime ma soeur et pour elle, j'ai fait ce qu'il y avait de mieux, je leur ai laissé la chance d'avoir un mari et un père...»

Harry éclata en sanglot. Liam le prit dans ses bras et essaya de le calmer. Nous échangions un regard: Harry était plus jeune que nous, mais beaucoup plus mature. Du haut de ses 7 ans, il était si fort. Nous connaissions la suite, Harry avait été recueilli par des personnes le temps qu'il trouve mieux. Ce fut à ce moment là, que Simon et Harry se sont rencontrés.

[Fin du Flash-back]

Nous venions de rentrer à l'appartement. Nous nous installions sur la table de la cuisine.

Si l'on faisait un tour de table, on aurait pu voir Niall qui pleurait, la tête dans ses bras, qui relevait la tête de temps à autre pour dire qu'il maudissait ses parents.. Zayn restait stoïque. Harry, lui, lançait des: "pourquoi" "comment" à tout bout de champs, en se levant et en s'asseyant. Quant à Liam, il restait là, immobile, ses yeux restèrent vides. Ses joues étaient rougis par les larmes, ses yeux gonflés par ses pleurs et son moral détruit par la nouvelle. Sa jambe exécutait un mouvement rapide, régulier et stressant. Ses mains étaient liées entre elles. Pour le moment je ne savais pas comment j'allais faire pour retourner chez moi, mais cela m'importait peu.

Après un certain temps passé autour de cette table, Simon se leva et commença à pleurer, il mit ensuite sa main devant son visage pour se cacher. Niall, qui entendit les sanglot de notre _père_, releva la tête. Harry arreta de jurer. Zayn se remit en mouvement. Quant à Liam, il se leva et se précipita dans les bras de Simon, ce que nous ne tardions pas à faire également.

«Mes fils, mes enfants... Souffla-t-il en sanglotant. Zayn, dit-il, ne reste pas seul, tu fais parti de _notre_ famille...»

Zayn s'approcha, Simon le prit dans ses bras. Nous restions ainsi pendant quelques secondes, voir plusieurs minutes, une heure peut être. Ce calin me fit un frisson dans le dos, c'était le dernier, je le savais, tout était fini. Plus de réconfort après un cauchemar ou une décéption amoureuse, fini les soirées films où l'on s'endormait tout les cinq sur le canapé et surtout, terminé les soirées entre garçons où l'on se racontait tous, absolument tous. A ce moment précis, je pouvais dire que Simon était et restera notre père.

Une fois que nous nous sommes séparés, nous étions de nouveau réunis autour de la table, les yeux gonflés et les joues rouges. Nous le savions très bien, le sujet fatal allait arriver, et ce fut moi qui commença.

«Simon, où vais-je aller?..»

«Nous y voilà, souffla Simon. Ce matin, le tribunal à décidé que tu irais vivre chez les Horan. Etant donné qu'ils n'ont pas retrouvé ton père et que ce sont eux qui ont porté plainte.»

«Et pour moi, demanda Liam d'un air inquiet.»

Liam regardait Simon intensément. Et ce dernier avait peur de tout lui avouer, cela se lisait sur son visage. Notre tuteur inspira un bon coup.

«Désolé, Liam, commença-t-il les larmes aux yeux, je te promets que j'ai essayé de te garder, je leur ai même montré la demande d'adoption et... i-ils l'ont annulé, je ne pouvais pas m'y opposer, je suis désolé Liam, ne m'en veux pas, je t'en pris...»

Liam avait les larmes aux yeux et était tellement surpris d'apprendre qu'il avait demandé l'adoption, qu'il ne réagit pas sur le moment. Simon toussota et poursuivie.

«Donc tout comme Louis, j'ai obtenu que tu ailles chez les Horan. C'était ça ou le foyer d'accueil...»

«Tout ça, c'est uniquement de ta faute Liam! Cria Niall. Si tu t'étais mélé de tes affaires, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé! Parce que maintenant, c'est retour à la case départ, merci beaucoup! T'es vraiment qu'un c...»

«Ca suffit Niall! Dit Harry énérvé, rien est de sa faute, c'est uniquement de la faute de tes parents si, désormais, on doit quitter papa!»

Liam, Simon, Zayn et moi regardions la scène avec incompréhension. Pourquoi maintenant, pourquoi fallait-il qu'ils se disputent maintenant? Tout allait bien, Simon nous aurait récupéré d'une manière ou d'une autre. Alors pourquoi se disputer maintenant, ce n'est la faute de personne.

«Stop! Cela suffit, criais-je. Mais vous rendez vous compte de ce que vous faites! Vous êtes en train de vous éloigner parce que vous voulez mettre cette histoire sur le dos de quelqu'un! Mais ça suffit! Vous perdez completement la tête! Vous croyez réellement que Simon mérite ça?! Vous croyez vraiment qu'il veut nous voir nous séparer à cause d'une telle broutille?! Vous croyez qu'il nous a élevé de tout son être et avec tout son amour, uniquement pour nous perdre après?! C'est cette image là que vous voulez lui donner?! Parce qu'il ne mérite pas ça! En y réfléchissant bien, ni Simon, ni Liam ne mérite ce que vous êtes en train de faire, car sans eux, il n'y aurait jamais de nous. Jamais. Alors maintenant excusez vous et remettez vous sur vos chaises.»

A bout de souffle, les larmes aux yeux, je me remis sur ma chaise sans plus un mot. Les garçons s'excusèrent et se firent un calin pour se _réconcilier. _Par la suite, notre tuteur nous annonça qu'il ne pouvait pas nous garder plus de deux jours sinon, il aurait de graves ennuis. Le tribunal lui avait déjà remis une grosse amende, nous ne voulions pas qu'il ait des frais supplémentaires. Durant les jours qui suivirent, nous avions fait nos valises et avions discuté d'une chose importante, nous allions aider Simon à payer l'amande. Nous avions posté une annonce pour vendre l'appartement, notre appartement.

C'était l'heure du grand départ, nous descendions les escaliers de l'immeuble, sans un bruit cette fois, excepté celui des valises. Les voisins se demandaient même si nous étions malade. Nous arrivions dans le hall, et nous attendions que l'on vienne nous chercher.

Nous avions attendu quelques minutes avant de voir Simon et Carla arriver. Cette dernière nous prit dans les bras chacun notre tour. Arrivé à mon tour je la serra très fort.

«Prends soin de Simon, s'il te plait, lui souffalis-je.»

«Ne t'en fais pas, me répondit-elle.»

Nous cessions les embrassades et ce fut au tour de Simon de nous prendre dans les bras.

«Vous allez tellement me manquer, nous dit-il.»

«Je veux pas partir! Dit Liam en se blotissant dans les bras de Simon et en commençant à pleurer.»

«Liam James Payne! Cesses de faire l'enfant!»

Liam prit un air faussement boudeur, cela nous fit tous rire.

«Niall mon chéri. Dit une femme à la voix aigue.»

«Tu nous as tant manqué! Dit ,cette fois ci , un homme.»

La femme, qui devait être sa mère, était grande, blonde et très maigre. Elle avait les joues creusées et semblait fatigué. L'homme était lui aussi grand, en revanche, il était l'opposé de la femme, il était brun et musclée. Ils s'avancèrent vers Niall, mais ce dernier fit un pas en arrière.

«Vous, c'est tout le contraire, vous ne m'avez pas manqué un seul instant et je n'avais pas pensé à vous depuis des années.»

Sur ces mots, Niall prit sa valise et sortit du hall. Liam et moi sommes partit nous présenté à nos hotes. Une fois les présentations faites, nous dîmes au revoir à Harry, à Zayn, à Simon et à sa femme. Nous les quittions, le coeur serré et les larmes aux yeux...

Liam et moi avions rejoint Niall à l'interieur de la voiture. Les parents de Liam montèrent à leur tour, son père mit le contact et démarra la voiture. A la vitre nous voyons Harry, Zayn, Simon et Carla nous saluer...

Nous roulions seulement depuis cinq minutes, que nos portables sonnèrent en même temps, je regardais mon téléphone. _Hazza' 3_ était affiché. J'ouvris le message en même temps que les garçons.

De Hazza' 3

Putain les gars, vous me manquez déjà! :'(

Niall éclata bruyament en sanglot, Liam avait la main sur sa bouche pour s'empécher de crier et moi j'avais les larmes qui roulaient sur mes joues.

«STOP! Stoppez la voiture, s'il vous plait stoppé, je vous en pris! Cria Liam.»

Le père, étonné, stoppa la voiture,Liam descendit de la voiture le premier, suivit de Niall et de moi. Liam courait comme un dingue, nous le suivions comme nous le pouvions. Les larmes me coulaient sur les joues, cette séparation était si horrible et tellement précipitée.

Nous apercevions Harry qui était toujours là, lorsqu'il nous vu arriver il ouvrit grand les bras et Liam si précipita.

«Putain, Harry! Ne nous envois jamais plus un message comme ça! Compris?! Dit Liam tout en pleurant.»

«Promis! Dit le bouclé qui sanglotait également.»

Niall et moi récupérions notre respiration et nous nous séchions nous larmes qui n'avait pas cessé de couler. Liam et Harry ne se lachaient plus, cette scène me fit mal au coeur. Ils s'aimaient tellement et ils ne se l'avouaient toujours pas, ils ne se l'avouraient sans doute jamais...

«Liam, dis-je, on va devoir y aller...»

Il serra Harry encore plus fort contre lui, il ne voulait plus le lacher.

«Ca va aller, dit Harry en souriant, malgré ses pleurs. Ca va aller, d'accord?»

Il prit la tête de Liam entre ses mains. "d'accord ?" répeta-t-il. Liam hocha la tête. Le bouclé regardait intensément Liam, il se pinçait la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas céder.

«Liam, on y va.»

«Hum...»

Il se détacha des bras de Harry et nous lui dîmes au revoir pour la seconde et dernière fois. Nous retournions sur nos pas pour retourner à la voiture. Fut alors que quelqu'un aggrippa le poignet de Liam, ce qui le fit sursauter et se retourner. Harry se tenait là, sérieux, devant Liam. Il passa sa main au creux de sa nuque et déposa un furtif baiser sur les lèvres de Liam.

«Liam, dit-il en pleurant, ne pars pas, je t'en pris, je t'aime trop pour ça...»

-  
Bonjour bonjour! Désolé du temps que j'ai mis pour publier la suite mais je ne comprenais pas le fonctionnement du site, mais maintenant c'est bon, enfin normalement! Donc voici le chapitre 4


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5,

Point de vue Louis Tomlinson:

«Liam, dit-il en pleurant, ne pars pas, je t'en pris, je t'aime trop pour ça...»

«Hé, ne pleure pas... Lui dit Liam en le prenant dans ses bras, on ne se quitte pas pour toujours!»

Liam s'était, lui aussi, mit à pleurer. La réponse de Liam avait surprit Harry, mais Liam n'y pouvait rien, il ne voulais pas montrer qu'il tenait trop à lui. Pourtant son étreinte le trahissait.

«Liam, on va vraiment devoir y aller, lui dit Niall, sinon on va avoir de sérieux problèmes...»

«J'arrive...»

Il repoussa Harry à contre cœur, il prit la tête du bouclé entre ses mains, et après quelques minutes d'hésitation, Liam embrassa Harry. Simon et Carla souriaient à travers leurs pleures, ils aimaient nous voir heureux. Niall, qui avait ses mains de part et d'autre de sa bouche, lâchait des petits «Ouais!», «Ouhou!» avec un grand sourire. Et moi, je souriais. Liam lâcha, enfin, Harry, et le regarda.

«Putain Harry, dit Liam en pleurant de nouveau, t'es chiant, je ne veux plus du tout partir maintenant...»

Harry, qui était au bords des larmes, le prit dans ses bras.

«Je t'aime, lui dit Liam qui rougissait à travers ses pleurs.»

Mais, _Leur conte de fée,_prit fin plus tôt qu'il ne l'imaginait.

«Harry, on est là.»

Harry s'immobilisa. Derrière lui se dressait une femme de taille moyenne, très bien habillé. Les cheveux châtain avec de jolies boucles qui lui tombaient sur les épaules, elle avait un visage très doux et semblait rayonnante. J'aurais pu la décrire en quelques mots seulement: Le portrait craché de Harry. A côté de cette femme, se dressait un homme assez grand, vêtu d'un bas de costume noir, d'une chemise blanche et de jolie chaussure. Il était assez musclé, avait une légère barbe et les yeux bleus, de très jolis yeux bleus. De l'autre côté de la maman de Harry, il y avait une fille, âgé de 12 ans, pas plus, elle était très jolie. Elle avait les cheveux de sa mère et les yeux de son père, je supposais donc qu'il s'agissait de Alicia. Harry fut obligé de lâcher Liam.

«Comme tu as grandis, lui dit sa mère.»

«Maman, je peux? Lui demanda Alicia.»

Sa mère lui fit un signe de tête, la fillette lâcha la main de sa mère et s'approcha rapidement de Harry, elle finit par lui sauter au cou, elle souriait.

«Harry! Tu m'as manqué, tu sais? Pourquoi t'es parti, hein?»

Alicia n'attendait pas réellement de réponse, elle était tellement contente de le retrouver. En y repensant, ses sœurs avait toujours été là pour lui. Le beau père de Harry, prit la valise de se dernier et nous salua.

«Attends Albert, je peux la porter, tu sais?»

«Non, c'est bon, ne t'en fais pas. Lui répondit-il avec un très beau sourire. Dit leur au revoir, tu as cinq minutes.»

Il lui sourit une nouvelle fois. Les trois personnes retournèrent d'où ils venaient.

«Ils ont l'air gentil, dis-je à Harry.»

«Un peu trop même, me répondit Harry soupçonneux.»

Il haussa les épaules et me prit dans ses bras.

«Tu vas me manquer, Hazza!»

«Toi aussi, me répondit-il avec beaucoup de mal, on s'appelle, hein, tu jure?»

«Promis.»

Il se détacha de moi, pour aller dans les bras de Niall, puis dans ceux de Liam. Avant de partir, il nous regarda tous, puis nous sourit malgré ses larmes.

«Vous m'appelez, hein? Même toi, Zayn, si l'envie t'en prends.»

Il nous sourit une dernière fois et partit, Liam ne se retenu plus et pleura à chaudes larmes.

«Aller Liam, ça va aller, maintenant on y va.»

Il hocha la tête. Nous dîmes au revoir aux autres pour la dernière fois. Et retournions à la voiture. Entre temps les parents de Niall avaient fait demi-tour et étaient revenu nous chercher. Nous montâmes dans la voiture. Le trajet se passa dans un oppressant silence. Niall paraissait en colère contre ses parents, Liam pleurait et moi, je ne disait absolument rien. Je pensais, voilà ce que je faisais: je pensais... Le verbe n'était pas le bon, en réalité je repensais... Je ne savais pas pourquoi Dieu s'acharnait autant sur moi...

[Flash-back]

C'était notre premier jour de classe. Harry et moi étions perdu. Le bâtiment était immense et se n'était que celui de l'école primaire, celui qui se tenait en face, le collège, était dix fois plus grand. Liam était amusé de nous voir désorienté ainsi. Nous suivions Liam de peur de nous perdre. Alors que nous arpentions les couloirs, Liam se stoppa.

«Euh... Je reviens! Nous dit-il.»

Liam fit demi-tour, nous laissant là, sans aucune explication. Harry et moi étions dans un couloir, nous ne savions pas lequel. Alors que l'heure tournait, Harry et moi décidions d'aller à la recherche de notre salle.

Nous avons marché pendant une dizaine de minutes, nous avions atterri dans un couloir sombre, à mon avis, ce couloir n'était pas autorisé d'accès. Alors que nous avancions à l'aveuglette dans le couloir, nous entendîmes un bruit. Le premier réflexe que Harry et moi ayons eu, fut de nous cacher. Les bruits de pas s'accentuèrent, puis s'arrêtèrent.

«Liam, je t'ai dis d'arrêté de me suivre!»

Liam le regarda, mais il resta planté là, sans bouger. La personne qui été avec lui commença à partir mais Liam la retint.

«Attends, pourquoi es-tu agressif aujourd'hui?»

«Je ne suis pas agressif, lâcha le jeune garçon en se reculant. C'est juste que, tu vois, j'en ai marre que tu me promette que tout va s'arranger alors que ce n'est pas vrai, j'en ai marre que tu me dise que tu vas trouvé une solution alors que tu n'en trouveras pas!»

Le jeune garçon leva son t-shirt, la vu de son avec tous ses hématomes me fit mal au cœur, et à en juger par la t^te qu'il faisait, Harry aussi.

«Tu vois Liam, j'aimerais croire en toi, mais mes bleus parlent, et ils me disent que ma vie restera la même! Tu vois celui là, il montrai un bleu qui démarrait du bas du ventre jusqu'aux côtes, il m'a poussé dans les escaliers parce que je n'avançais pas assez vite, celui ci, parce que je suis rentré en retard. Ah et celui là, c'est parce que je n'ai pas voulu aller voir maman. Ces bleus sont là pour me rappeler que je leur appartiens. Alors arrête de me promettre que Simon et toi allez tout arranger!»

Liam ne bougeait plus, il ne savait plus quoi dire, ni où ce mettre. Le garçon remit son t-shirt en place.

«Est-ce que je t'ai déjà promis quelque chose que je n'ai pas fait, dit Liam la tête baissée.»

«Non.»

«Non, répéta-t-il, alors pourquoi ne me crois tu pas?! Réponds, se sont tes parents qui t'ont dis que jamais tu ne partirais pas c'est ça? Et toi tu les as cru? Tu les as cru Niall.»

La sonnerie des cours retentis. Niall partit en courant, Liam, partit plus doucement. Quant à nous, nous étions perdus, totalement perdus! Nous partîmes dans la direction que Liam avait pris. Malgré ça, nous nous sommes rapidement perdu.

«Louis, Harry, est-ce vous? Nous demanda une voix d'homme.»

«Oui, ai-je répondu timidement.»

«Enfin nous vous avons retrouvé, dit-il soulagé. Votre ami s'inquiétait pour vous, alors il est venu me voir. Venez je vais vous amenez à votre classe.»

Nous suivions l'homme. Il était assez grand, chauve sur le dessus, portait un costume et avait une voix très grave. Il nous guida jusqu'à notre salle de classe, puis il frappa à la porte.

«Entrez. Bonjour monsieur le directeur. Liam vas t'asseoir.»

«Désolé de vous interrompre, mais j'ai retrouvé vos nouveaux élèves, dit-il avec un grand sourire. Je vous laisse.»

Puis il sortit. L'enseignante s'avança vers nous.

«Venez, aller approchez, on ne va pas vous manger, dit-elle en souriant. Alors voici Louis et Harry. Louis est plus grand que vous pour la même raison que Liam, alors ne soyez pas méchant avec lui. S'il vient me voir en se plaignant, cela ira mal pour vous.»

Elle regarda la classe, personne ne disait mot.

«Bien, dit-elle toujours avec le sourire, allez vous asseoir, il y a deux place de libre là bas.»

Nous partîmes nous asseoir. L'heure passa à son rythme. Harry avait l'air émerveillé par ce que notre professeur disait. C'était sa première fois à l'école. La clocha sonna.

«Niall, attends! Cria Liam. Tu te joins à nous se soir?»

«Désolé Liam, tu sais bien que maman soir se soir, et je dois être là bas pour elle.»

Liam hocha la tête, sourit, lui dit au revoir et vint nous rejoindre. Et nous rentrions chez Simon; enfin chez nous.

[Fin Flash-back]

Nous étions arrivé chez les Horan. Ils nous ont fait visité leur appartement, et pour le résumé, il était identique à celui que maman et moi partagions, à l'exception de l'odeur, ici il sentait l'alcool et la cigarette.

«Faites comme chez vous, Niall, mon chéri, montre leur leur chambre.»

Ses parents partirent et Niall nous emmena à notre chambre. Liam et moi allions en partager une. Elle était petite et ne contenait qu'un lit deux places et une armoire.

Les semaines passait durement, nous n'allions plus à l'école, nous n'avions plus aucunes nouvelles de Harry, ni même de Zayn. Durant les premières semaines, nous nous étions revu tous les cinq. Les parents de Harry était devenu plus gentil, mais Harry les soupçonnait de manigancer quelque chose. Quant à Zayn, son père voulait le placer en fouillé s'il ne l'aidait pas financièrement, alors il travaille dans un petit bar du coin. Nous nous voyions de moins en moins souvent et à final, plus du tout. Alors que j'étais dans ma chambre avec Liam et Niall, mon téléphone vibra.

Hazza 3;

Il faut que je vous vois:

Urgent...

Le message de Harry m'inquiétait, Niall, Liam et moi prîmes nos manteaux et nous sommes partis. Harry nous avait donné rendez vous dans le sentier à côté du bar au travaillait Zayn. Et ce dernier nous y rejoindrait.

Arrivé là-bas, c'est un Harry anéanti que nous avons trouvé. Liam le prit automatiquement dans ses bras. Le bouclé se mit à pleurer.

«Calme toi, lui dit Liam, et dis nous ce qu'il se passe.»

Rien n'y faisait, ni les paroles de Liam, ni les câlins de Niall. Il était inconsolable.

«Hazza, regarde moi, Lui ordonnais-je. Qu'est ce qu'il se passe?»

Il plongea son regard dans le mien, inspira un grand coup et se lança.

«Je... Je... Non, c'est horrible je peux pas, je veux pas...»

Je me mis à côté de lui, passa ma main dans son dos et le caressa pour qu'il se calme.

«Je suis désolé Liam...»

Nous le regardions tous d'un air interrogateur. Liam plus que quinconce.

«Je... Il inspira. Je vais me marier...»

«Quoi?! Cracha Liam.»

«Je suis désolé, mais j'ai pas le choix... Dit-il en baissant la tête.»

«On a toujours le choix!»

Liam se leva, très en colère, et partit.

«Je reviens, dis-je.»

Je partis rejoindre Liam. Il était assis sur un banc, un peu plus loin. Il avait les larmes aux yeux. Je m'approcha.

«Ça va aller?»

«Pas vraiment, non... Il va se marier, il va se marier... »

«C'est dur, mais tu aurais au moins pu le laisser t'expliquer...»

«Quoi? Qu'il a trouvé le grand amour?! Non merci...»

Je lui pris la main et le tira de son banc, l'obligeant à se lever.

«Aller viens, je suis sûr qu'il a une bonne explication!»

Liam et moi repartîmes voir les garçons entre temps, Zayn les avait rejoint. Quand il vit Liam arriver, le bouclé se leva.

«Liam, je suis désolé, j'y suis vraiment pour rien, ils m'y obligent! Ils m'ont dit que c'était pour me faire pardonner... Enfin c'est plutôt parce que sa famille est riche et que la notre pédale un peu! Mais je veux dire que j'y suis absolument pour rien, je veux pas que tu m'en veuille pour ça! C'est un peu raté, hein? Mais je veux plus de ces situations où tu me fais la tête pendant des mois et...»

Il se fit couper par Liam qui l'embrassa. Harry était totalement abasourdi.

«C'est bon, je t'en veux pas.»

«C'est vrai?»

Il hocha la tête pour lui dire oui. Le bouclé sourit en embrassa Liam à son tour. Ces deux là ne se lâchaient plus. Ce fut la sonnerie du téléphone de Liam qui les sépara.

«Allô?... Bien, dit Liam... Pas de soucis, continua-t-il... Je lui dis tout de suite... A bientôt, j'espère, tu nous manques...»

Liam raccrocha. Je devinais à la tête qu'il faisait, qu'il s'agissait de Simon au téléphone. Entendre la voix de Simon lui faisait tellement mal. Et dans ces moments là, il haïssait les parents de Niall plus que tout au monde.

Lorsque Liam se calma, il m'adressa un regard désolé. Ce fut à cet instant, que je compris que la raison de l'appelle de Simon me concernait.

«Louis... Il inspira un grand coup, ils ont retrouvé ton père...»


	6. Chapter 6

Point de vue Louis Tomlinson:

«Comment ça, ils ont retrouvé mon père?»

Liam me regardait d'un air désolé, il savait parfaitement que pour moi mon père était _mort. _Je vivais parfaitement bien sans lui!

«Simon m'a dit que le juge venait de le contacter. L'inspecteur a retrouvé ton père, et il a accepté que tu viennes vivre chez lui, Simon t'enverra son adresse dans la journée. Tu dois être là bas dans une semaine, au plus tard.»

Tout à coup, mon monde s'effondra encore plus. Zayn, Niall et Harry étaient visiblement choqués.

«Et si je ne veux pas, demandais-je.»

«Simon aura de sérieux problème.»

Non. Je ne voulais pas que Simon ait des problème. Le juge, les inspecteurs. Ils jouaient tous bien leur jeu. Ils prétendaient être de notre côté et d'agir pour notre bien. Mais en réalité, ils font pression sur Simon, alors nous, nous n'avions pas d'autre choix que de nous plier à leur décision...

«J'irais... Liam, dis-je, tu préviendras les parents de Niall que je rentrerais un peu plus tard, je passa voir ma mère...»

«On t'accompagne, répondit Niall.»

«Ce n'est pas la peine, ça va aller.»

Je leur souris. J'avais besoin de réfléchir. Je me leva, les salua de la main et partis. Je ne connaissais pas très bien ce côté de la capitale, mais je me souvenais de la route pour aller jusqu'au cimetière, elle était très longue d'ailleurs...

Arrivé au cimetière, j'hésitai à ouvrir la grande grille... Je poussai les porte puis me faufila dans l'allée jusqu'à la tombe de ma mère.

Je caressa la plaque de marbre du bout des doigts.

«Bonjour, lui soufflais-je.»

Je me trouvais pathétique dans ces moments là. J'avais envie de hurler au ciel, qu'il me la rende, qu'il n'avait pas le droit de me l'avoir prise. Puis après je revenais à la raison et me dis qu'au fond, elle était en paix à présent.

«Les avocats ont retrouvé papa, je vais vivre chez lui... Tu sais, je n'en ai pas très envie...»

Je souris. Je pensais à ce qu'elle m'aurait répondu des années avant sa dépression: «Ni va pas! Cet homme n'est que méchanceté, de toute façon, il a du déjà oublié qu'il avait un fils!». J'espérais qu'elle ai tord. Qu'il soit gentil.

Mon téléphona sonna, ce qui me sorti de toutes pensées.

«Allô, dis-je.»

«Louis, c'est Simon, que c'est bon de t'entendre! Comment vas-tu?»

Malgré que cette conversation soit téléphonique, je pouvais facilement savoir qu'il souriait.

«Oui ça va, et toi? Tu t'en sors?»

«ça devrait aller maintenant... J'ai réengagé une procédure d'adoption pour Liam, mais ne lui dit rien... Je ne veux pas qu'il soit un nouvel fois déçu!»

«Déçu? Mais au contraire, la dernière fois, Liam était heureux de savoir que tu avait entamé cette procédure! Même si elle a été annulée par la suite... Sinon, tu m'appelais pour me donner les coordonnées non?»

«Oui, exact, mais il doit y avoir une erreur...»

«Une erreur, comment ça?»

«Non, en faite, c'est bon. Tu dois t'y rendre demain matin...»

«Compris...»

«J'espère que ça ira... Je ne peux pas rester plus longtemps, prends soin de toi, à bientôt.»

«A bientôt.»

Je raccrocha. Un frisson inexpliqué se propagea le long de mon corps. Je n'avais pas la moindre envie de quitter mes amis pour vivre avec mon père...

Je me releva et partis vers la sortie lorsqu'une personne attira mon attention. Une jeune femme au long et beau cheveux bruns, près d'une tombe, vêtue d'une jolie robe bleue, pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps. Lorsqu'elle m'entendit avancer dans l'allée elle se retourna, me regarda avec ses grands yeux bleus et me sourit tristement. Je décida de m'approcher d'elle. Je m'accroupis.

«C'est ma grand-mère, commença-t-elle, elle vient tout juste de nous quitter.»

Elle avait besoin de parler, alors, sans un mot, je continuais de l'écouter attentivement.

«Elle était si gentille! C'était la seule famille qui me restait, enfin il me reste mon père... Mais ce n'est pas pareil! Ma grand-mère était là pour m'élever, mais tout ça est totalement fini, je vais devoir rentrer dans la cour des grands maintenant.»

Elle s'arrêta. Puis avec le revers de la manche de son manteau, elle essuya les larmes qui collaient sur ses joues. Elle se tourna vers moi et me sourit tristement.

«Je suis désolée de t'embêter, et de te faire perdre ton temps.»

«Ne suis pas désolé! C'est beaucoup plus facile de se confier à des inconnus!»

«Effectivement!»

Nous nous relevions. Puis nous partîmes vers la sortie. Au moment de nous séparer, de nouvelles larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. En fouillant dans ma poche, je retrouva le mouchoir en tissus que ma mère m'avait offert et je lui tends.

«Mademoiselle Taylor, Mademoiselle Taylor!»

Un homme derrière elle l'interpella.

«Je dois y aller, dit-elle en reniflant, à la prochaine.»

Elle partit rejoindre l'homme qui l'avait appeler, elle se retourna, me signe au revoir et monta dans une voiture.

Une fois rentré chez les Horan, je me dirigea vers la chambre où les garçon m'attendaient.

«Alors?»

je poussa un soupir.

«Je dois m'y rendre demain matin...»

Je me mis à préparer ma valise sans grandes convictions, je priais de tout mon être pour qu'il soit gentil et qu'il ne soit pas trop loin de la Capitale.

Le lendemain, je me levais sans faire de bruits pour ne pas réveiller les garçons, pris ma valise, sortis de la chambre, rangeas mon téléphone dans ma poche, laissa un papier qui remerciait les parents de Niall de m'avoir accueillis et je sortis de l'appartement. Il faisait un froid glacial.

Lorsque je sortis mon portable pour appeler un taxis, une voiture me klaxonna. C'était Simon!

«Je te dépose?»

Je lui répondis d'un immense sourire.  
Je monta dans sa voiture, cette voiture qui me semblait si grande à l'époque. A cette pensée, je souris. A ce moment là, je replongea une nouvelle fois dans mes souvenirs.

[Flash-back]

Un mois était passé après notre rentrée, à Harry et moi. Liam était très discret à l'école, il nous parlait peu et passait la plupart de son temps avec un blond dénommé Niall. Lui aussi avait un an de retard, c'est tout ce que nous savions. Parfois, il lui arrivait de ne pas venir en cours et lorsqu'il revenait, il avait des bleus mal soigné sur le visage. Il prétextait qu'il était tombé, mais je connaissais ce genre de bleus, cela arrivait à ma mère de me frapper lorsqu'elle était encore avec mon père.

Un soir, alors que l'on allait rentré, Liam nous annonça qu'il partait pour quelques minutes et qu'il n'était pas nécessaire de l'attendre.

«Bon, Liam ça suffit! J'en ai plus qu'assez que tu nous cache tout comme ça, je croyais que l'on devait tous ce dire!»

Liam fut choqué de ce que je venais de dire, mais après tout, c'est vrai, il m'avait promis que l'on ne se cacherait jamais rien!

«Bon, suivez moi...»

Il tourna les talons et nous le suivions. Comme je m'y attendais, nous avions rejoins Niall, qui fut très surpris de nous voir.

«Qu'est ce qu'ils font là?!»

«Ne t'énerve pas, lui répondit Liam, ils voulaient savoir. Tu comprends se sont mes frères je ne leur cache rien.»

«Je comprends... Bon que voulez vous savoir?»

Il nous regarda d'un regard triste et pleins de haine à la fois.

«Tous. On a le temps. Au faite, moi c'est Louis.»

Il me sourit. Nous nous asseyions en ronde et Niall commença à narrer son histoire.

«Je sais pas trop par où commencer... Euh, ok c'est bon. Mes parents ne voulaient pas de moi. C'est banal je sais, sauf qu'ils me le montrent bien. Ils me frappent, enfin pas ma mère, ça lui arrive mais pas trop souvent. Par contre mon père, je sais pas, je crois qu'il adore me frapper. Il me frappe pour n'importe quelle raison. Vous voyez le coquard sur ma joue? C'était il y a deux jours, le faite que Simon est venu me parler à mit mon père hors de lui en rentrant, il m'a poussé, j'ai atterrit la tête la première sur le coin de la table. Pour qu'il me laisse en paix, j'ai fait comme ci je m'était évanouis. La plupart du temps je me prends des coups de ceinture, des trucs dans ce genre. Je m'y suis habituée avec le temps.»

Je voyais bien dans son regard qu'il voulait nous dire autre chose, quelque chose qu'il n'osait pas dévoiler.

«Tu peux tout nous dire tu sais, dis-je, on ne répétera rien, promis!»

«Promis?»

«Promis.»

«Il y a maintenant quatre, mes parents se sont disputés très violemment, ils s'envoyaient toutes sortes d'objets à la figure. Lorsque je suis rentré dans la pièce, ma mère m'a dit que l'enfer dans lequel elle vivait n'existait que par ma faute, elle s'est emporté et m'a assommé avec sa bouteille de bière. Comme les voisins ont entendu dans fracassement, ils ont appelé la police. Ils ont dut s'y mettre à trois pour l'arrêter de me mettre des coups pieds. Elle a été juger irresponsable de ses actes et à été dans un centre pour déséquilibrés... Moi je voulais pas de tout ça... Niall s'arrêta un moment, il était au bord des larmes. Après une grandes respiration, il reprit. Elle est ressortit il y a une semaine, mais ce n'est plus ma maman. La dame qui est rentré est affalé dans le canapé toute la journée, elle regarde dans le vide tout le temps et ne répond même pas lorsqu'on lui parle. Et...»

«Et ton père t'a rejeter la faute sur le dos n'est ce pas?»

Niall avait baissé la tête. J'avais vu juste. Je le savais pour la simple et bonne raison que je suis également passé par là.

«On est arrivé Louis.»

Simon me tira de mes pensées. Alors que je me détachais je jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre. La maison de mon père était immense. Il y avait un jardin, immense lui aussi, et au fond du jardin il y avait une grande étendue d'eau. Cela me rappelait quelque chose mais je ne savais pas quoi. Je sortis de la voiture, pris ma valise et dis au revoir à Simon.

«J'espère que ça va te plaire.»

«Moi aussi...»

Sur ce, Simon repartit.

Je pris une grande inspiration et m'avanças dans l'allée principale. J'avais très peur de ce que j'allais découvrir. Plus je m'avançais vers la porte et plus mon cœur battait à tout rompre. Des bouffées de chaleurs m'envahirent le corps, mes mains tremblaient. J'étais stressé à l'idée de voir mon père, je devais l'admettre.

Arrivé à la porte de l'immense demeure, je sonna.

«Je vais ouvrir maman!»

Je ferma les yeux et pris une grande inspiration lorsque je vis la poignée de la porte bouger. Lorsque je ré-ouvris les yeux, c'est sur une tête d'ange aux cheveux bouclés qu'ils se posèrent.

«Harry?!»


	7. Chapter 7

Point de vue Louis Tomlinson:

«Harry?!»

«Louis, qu'est ce que tu fais ici?»

«Je viens voire mon père, et toi, qu'est ce que tu fais ici?»

«Attends, Albert est ton père! Je me disais bien que ses yeux me disaient quelques chose!»

Tout ce temps, nous n'arrêtions pas de sourire, comme des enfants. Au fond de moi je savais que ma question n'avait pas besoin de réponse. Harry me fit rentrer. Il me laissa dans le hall pour aller chercher mon père. Le hall était immense, la seule fois où j'en avais vu un semblable ce fut dans un film. C'était incroyable.

Harry était de retour accompagné de mon père. En le voyant, sans savoir pourquoi, certains souvenir me revenaient à l'esprit. Mon père, ma mère et moi heureux. Mon père qui quitta ma mère. Ma mère qui tomba dans une dépression. Ma mère qui meurt. Plusieurs sentiments m'envahir. D'abord la joie, puis la tristesse, la colère et le mépris.

«Bonjour Louis.»

Me dit mon père timidement tout en me tendant la main. Main que j'hésitais à serrer. Harry me regardait et je connaissais ce regard. Il voulait dire: ne gâche pas tout Louis, fais pas de bêtise. Je décida donc de lui serrer la main, après tout, tous le monde mérite une deuxième chance. Il me sourit. Un très beau sourire.

«Harry monte les affaires de Louis tu veux, pendant que je lui fais faire le tour.»

«Pas de soucis.»

Harry me prit ma valise des mains, me sourit et partit rejoindre sa petite sœur qui l'attendait en bas des escaliers.

Mon père me fit faire le tour de la maison. Elle était magnifique. Spacieuse, lumineuse, pleine de vie et très joliment décoré. Le jardin était très beau. Plus loin, il y avait un grand étang. Tout cela était trop beau pour moi, trop beau pour être vrai. Arrivé à la fin de la visite, nous nous sommes assis dans le jardin, sur un banc à bascule. Malgré le froid, c'était très agréable.

«C'est un peu bizarre, n'est-ce pas, me demanda-t-il, je veux dire, je t'ai abandonné, enfin je n'avais pas vraiment le choix...»

Il baissa la tête. Comment osait-il me dire qu'il n'avait pas le choix? Intérieurement, j'étais révolté mais je ne laissais rien transparaître.

«On a toujours le choix... »

«J'imagine que ta mère m'a donné le mauvais rôle.»

Il releva la tête et sourit dans le vide. Son sourire était vraiment triste et mélancolique.

«Comment ça le mauvais rôle?»

«Que t'a-t-elle dit sur moi?»

«Elle m'a dit que vous ne la supportiez plus et que vous la trompiez, que vous étiez un lâche qui ne faisait rien pour nous sortir de cette situation minable dans laquelle nous vivons. Elle m'a aussi dit que c'est parce que vous aviez rencontré une autre femme beaucoup plus jolie et riche que ma mère que vous êtes partis...»

«Je vois...»

Il sourit à nouveau tristement. Lorsqu'il me regarda, ses yeux était remplis de tristesse intériorisé et de pitié. J'aperçus également une lueur de déception. Il était blessé, je ne savais pas quoi, mais le fait était qu'il était meurtrie.

«Ce n'est pas étonnant que tu n'ai jamais cherché à me retrouver. Tu imagine que je ne suis qu'un salaud.»

«Oui.. répondis-je, gêné.»

«Je ne suis vraiment pas l'homme que ta mère a décrit. Ta mère m'a toujours reprocher de jamais être à la maison à cause de mon travail. Elle croyait dur comme fer que je la trompais. Elle ne se rendait pas compte que si je travaillais autant c'était pour elle et pour toi. Il fit une pause. Tu te rappelle de notre première maison?»

«Non... Mais maman me la décrite comme un endroit invivable et très petit.»

«Elle a vraiment dit cela? Me demanda-t-il d'un ton étonné.»

«Oui...»

«Tu devais être trop petit pour t'en rappeler, mais nous vivions dans la maison de mon père. Elle était légèrement moins grande que celle-ci mais le jardin était égal. Je travaillais en tant qu'avocat, les journées étaient dures et très longues. Mais je m'assurais toujours d'être rentré avant que tu ne t'endorme. Puis ta mère a commencé à faire des crises de paranoïa. Le soir de tes trois ans, je suis rentré très tard et je n'ai même pas pu passé la journée avec toi. Je me suis juste allongé dans le lit et ai embrassé ta mère sur la joue comme à mon habitude. Et là, elle c'est mise à hurler au viole! Elle hurlait dans toute la maison. D'habitude elle faisait des crises ma jamais une de se genre. Elle a appelé la police. Quelques mois plus tard nous nous sommes retrouvé au tribunal pour notre divorce. C'est à ce moment que j'ai rencontré la mère de Harry. En plus du divorce et de ta garde, elle a obtenue que je n'ai plus droit de te voir, car selon elle j'étais dangereux. J'ai essayé de venir te voir mais, elle appelait la police à chaque fois. Il inspira un grand coup et se relâcha totalement les larmes lui montèrent même aux yeux. Je suis désolé...»

J'étais sous le choque. Ma mère m'avait mentis pendant tous ce temps. Elle m'avait privé d'un père, privé d'une enfance heureuse. Et pourtant, je n'arrivais même pas à lui en vouloir. Les larmes commencèrent également à me piquer les yeux. Le souvenir de sa mort me hantait encore. Tans de questions résonnèrent en moi. Pourquoi m'avoir privé d'un père pour après me donner à une autre famille. Pourquoi m'avoir mentis ainsi.

«Je ne sais pas comment, ni par quel miracle, mais maintenant tu es là. Dit-il en séchant ses larmes.»

«Elle est morte, vous savez...»

Une fois de plus ses émotions le trahissait. De la peine, voilà ce que je voyais. Il ne s'y attendait pas.

«Tu m'excuse un instant..»

«Pas de soucis.»

Mon père se levé et rentra dans la maison, me laissant seul. Ma mère me manquait tellement. J'eus tellement mal le jour où elle est partis. Je la détestais et l'adorais en même temps... Je me levas pour faire passé un peu la douleur qui envahissait mon cœur. Alors que je m'approchais de l'étang je vu une silhouette assise. Je décida de m'approcher.

«Harry, ça va?»

Harry essuya ses larmes du revers de sa manche et releva la tête.

«Oui, très bien.»

Je m'assis à côté de lui et lui lança un regard qui signifiait que je savais que ça n'allait pas et qu'il pouvait me parler. Que j'étais là pour lui.

«C'est ici que ça c'est passé. Tu sais, pour Mélodie...»

«Oh, je ne savais pas. Je suis désolé...»

«C'est rien...»

Harry fondit de nouveau en larmes. J'enroula mon bras autour de ses épaules et l'attira vers moi. Je me mis à le bercer doucement pour qu'il cesse de pleurer.

«Tu peux pleurer, tu peux me dire tout ce que tu as sur le cœur, tu sais. »

«Je m'en veux, si tu savais. Il pleurait de plus en plus. Si j'avais su nager, elle ne serait pas morte! Le pire c'est que tout le monde fait comme ci rien ne c'était passé, mais j'ai tellement besoin d'en parler! Je veux qu'on se souvienne d'elle, qu'on puisse prononcer son prénom à table sans avoir peur que maman nous dispute et nous punisse! Il sanglota de plus belle. Et je ne veux pas me marier... Cette fille peut être très gentille je m'en fiche, je ne l'aime pas...»Il releva la tête et me regarda avec ses yeux tout rouge. «En plus, Liam me manque... Il ne m'appelle presque plus ces temps ci, on se voit presque pas. Tout ça parce qu'Albert m'a privé de portable et de sortit pour avoir eut une dispute avec ma mère au sujet du mariage...»

«Voilà pourquoi tu ne répondais pas. Liam se faisait du soucis.»

Je fouilla dans la poche de mon manteau et en sortit mon téléphone.

«Tu veux l'appeler?»

Sa réaction fut immédiate, il releva la tête d'un coup et me regarda avec un air d'étonnement.

«Sérieusement?!»

«Si je te le dis!»

«T'es vraiment le meilleur, tu le sais ça.»

Je hocha la tête et Harry me sauta littéralement dans les bras pour me remercier.

«Je rentre, tu me le rendra une fois que tu auras fini.»

Il secoua la tête pour me dire que oui. Je me le va et parti en direction de la maison. Une fois rentra je chercha mon père. Il était dans la cuisine, il venait de raccrocher le téléphone.

«Dis, je peux vous..»

«Pas de vous, me coupa-t-il avec un sourire.»

«Est-ce que je peux... te parler?»

«A quel propos?»

«Le mariage de Harry.»

«Hum.»

«Comment s'appelle la jeune femme.»

«Élise. Élise Taylor.»

Taylor. Taylor. Ce nom me disais vraiment quelque chose. Je cherchais au plus profond de ma mère. Puis je me rappela que la fille que j'avais rencontré au cimetière s'appelait Taylor, elle aussi.

«Serai-t-il possible que je me mari à la place de Harry?»

«Oh mon dieu, je n'osais pas te le demander dès ton premier jour à la maison. Il souffla. Je voulais te le demander mais je voulais le faire plus tard, dans une semaine ou deux. Il me sourit. Tu m'ôte une aiguille du pied! Je pensais que Harry n'aurait pas supporté ça. Tu sais c'est Kathryn qui voulait le marier, mais moi je sais très bien qu'il a un copain. Je voulais pas le forcer. Harry pense que tout vient de moi, le mariage tout ça. Une fois de plus le mauvais rôle est pour moi.»

Mon père savait donc Harry, je ne m'y attendais pas. Finalement, Harry l'avait jugé trop vite.

Alors que nous parlions de tout et de rien, on sonna à la porte. Mon père posa sa tasse de café sur la table et parti ouvrir.

«Louis, viens voir. Je te présente Élise Taylor.»

«Nous nous connaissons déjà, monsieur, pas vrai Louis. Dit-elle en souriant. Tiens, ton mouchoir.»

«Merci.»

«Parfait, dit mon père. Pourquoi ne lui montrerais tu pas le jardin Louis pendant que je parle au père d'Élise?»

Je hocha la tête et invita ma future épouse à me suivre. J'espérais que Harry allait m'être reconnaissant. Je montrais tout le jardin à Élise, qui le trouva très beau. Lorsque nous nous approchions de l'étang, je me rendis compte que Harry était toujours au téléphone. Il avait un grand sourire dessiné sur le visage, cela faisait chaud au cœur. Harry me signe de le rejoindre. Comme il était encore au téléphone, je lui fis des signe pour qu'il comprenne que j'allais me marier à sa place. Harry perdit son sourire.

«Je te rappel. Me regardant, t'es cinglé ou quoi?! Et Zayn t'y as pensé?!»

«Qu'est ce que vient faire Zayn là-dedans?»

Harry tourna la tête comme s'il venait de dire quelques choses qu'il n'aurait pas dû.

«Et toi, tu as pensé à Liam, un instant. Tu savais que depuis que tu as annoncé ce stupide mariage, il ne parle quasiment plus de toi? Il est très mal à cause de ça. Mais tu t'en moque apparemment!»

Harry me regarda, les yeux remplis de haine et de fureur. Ce que je venais de dire ne lui plaisait en aucun cas. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il se mettait en colère pour un mariage. Il m'avait bien fait comprendre qu'il ne voulait pas se marier, et il y aurait beaucoup perdu, au contraire de moi qui n'ai rien à perdre... Il me regarda très en colère.

«Tu ne comprends vraiment rien! Ma mère m'a très bien fait comprendre que si je ne me mariais pas avec une fille cette année, je pouvais partir de la maison! J'ai nul par où aller moi! Mais monsieur Louis ne comprends pas ça, non, il faut qu'il mette son grain de sel partout! Il vient juste d'arriver et monsieur chamboule déjà tout! Je ne te remercie pas!»

Sous le regard étonné d'Élise et moi, nous regardions Harry partir très énervé et mon portable toujours à la main. J'avais un très mauvais pressentiment. J'espérais de tout cœur, qu'il ne resterai pas fâché trop longtemps... Le père d'Élise l'appela à travers le jardin, elle me salua et s'en alla.

De retour à la maison, mon père m'expliqua que le mariage aurai lieu le mois prochain, car plus tôt sera le mieux.

Voilà une semaine maintenant que je m'étais installé chez mon père. Harry ne me parlait toujours pas et m'évitait dès qu'il le pouvait. Lorsque l'on se croisait dans les couloirs, son regard me faisait frissonner et me transperçait l'âme. Jamais nous n'avions eu d'aussi grosse dispute.

Un jour où il pleuvait, je partis dans la chambre de Harry pour essayer de me faire pardonner une énième fois. Mais il n'y était pas. Je descendis au salon, mais il y avait seulement mon père.

«Dis, tu n'aurais pas vu Harry?»

Je n'osais pas l'appeler _papa_, alors pour le moment je ne m'adressais à lui que de cette manière.

«Oui, il est partis voir votre petit groupe au café, ils ne t'ont pas prévenu?»

«Non, fis-je en souriant tristement, mais ce n'est rien. Je vais sortir prendre un peu l'air, à toute à l'heure.»

«Fait attention à toi.»

Je hocha la tête pour dire oui. J'attrapai le premier manteau qui me venu et sortis. La pluie faisait rage, heureusement que le café où Zayn travaillait n'était pas loin.

Une fois arrivé, je les cherchais du regard. Une fois trouvé, je les voyais rigoler à gorge déployé entre eux. Je souri bêtement. Pour ne pas les déranger je m'assis au bar. Tourné de façon à ce qu'il ne me remarque pas. Alors que l'on venait de me servir mon café, des cris se firent entendre.

«Putain, Harry tu exagère! Il a fait ça pour toi!»

«De quoi tu te mêle Zayn!?»

«Des fois je ne te comprends pas! Il s'est forcé à se marier pour que tu sois avec Liam et c'est en lui faisant la tête que tu le remercie!? Vive l'amitié! Cria Zayn, fou de rage.»

«Il n'a pas tord, enchérit Niall.»

«Toi, on ne t'a rien demandé, lui répondit sèchement Harry.»

«ça suffit!»

Liam avait bondit de sa chaise et avait frappé son poing sur la table. C'était très mauvais signe.

«Jamais j'aurais cru dire ça un jour, mais vous me saoulé les gars! Harry, t'es ridicule! Zayn, toi aussi, c'est parce que tu ne supporte pas l'idée qu'il se mari que tu dois t'en prendre à Harry! Tu n'as qu'à aller le voir et lui dire, mince! Mais merde à la fin!»

Jamais je ne n'avais vu Liam se mettre autant en colère.

«Tans que vous ne pourrez pas agir comme des grandes personnes, ne m'adressez plus la parole.»

Harry mit sa main sur celle de Liam, je supposais que c'était pour le calmer, mais Liam enleva sa main violemment.

«C'est également valable pour toi, Harry.»

Liam prit son manteau et vint s'asseoir à mes côtés.

«Tu croyais que je ne t'avais pas remarqué.»

«Griller. Dis-je en essayant de sourire le moins tristement possible.»

«Tu sais Louis, je crois que se serais mieux pour nous cinq, si on ne se voyait plus pendant un moment. Je sais que toi et Harry vivez ensemble. Mais moi, je ne viendrais plus te voir toi, ni lui. Je ne viendrais plus au café voir Zayn. Pour l'instant, le mieux c'est que l'on se sépare tous...»

Merci à Violette b pour ses review, elles m'ont fait super plaisir! Je suis contente que l'histoire te plaise! Et le faite que tu m'ais dit que tu pensais lire un roman m'as fait vraiment plaisir! En espérant que la suite ne te déçoive pas trop!

Merci à ceux qui lise ma fiction! J'espère que cela plait toujours autant!

:)x !


End file.
